Decisions Of The Heart
by Egyptian Goddess Sahara
Summary: COMPLETE Kairi is only 12 when 3 guys want to be the keepers of her heart.will one of the three help her escape her mother? why is that Kairi wants to escape? who are these 3 guys anyways? read and review please. currently being edited
1. The Nightmare and the denale

Decisions Of The Heart

Chapter 1: The nightmare and the denial

Kairi laid peacefully sleeping on her queen size bed as the night was become older as it slowly crawled on as time progressed. Creatures of the night were beginning to return to their post in order for the one's of the day to a raise shortly after they return. The red haired woman's sheets that were bestowed upon her bed were made of animal fur and wool as soft as silk because her room and the home alike were harshly freezing cold. A dream was becoming a nightmare which was disturbing her peaceful slumber. She began to mumble in her sleep. The longer she stayed asleep the worst the nightmare had become. Kairi jolted up from her bed and screamed as loud as she could. She woke up in a cold sweat, her night gown was almost as repressed to her body like a second skin, Her heart was beat three times it's normal rate making her feel that she was going to have a heart attack. Once she could concentrate on breathing again She began to cry tears of fright.

Momentarily there was a low knock at her room door, "Lady Kairi."

Kairi wiped her tears away. She recognized that voice, "Yes -Mimimerou?"

"Are you alrighth?" Mimimerou asked

"No, I'm not." Kairi answered honestly.

It was very silent. When Kairi didn't hear another response from outside of her room door she assumed that Mimimerou had left. Kairi couldn't bring herself to believe that Mimimerou had left. The ever so gentle Mimimerou Kairi knew wouldn't leave.

"May I come inth?" Mimimerou had finally said

"Yes." Kairi could feel tears forming. She was relieve Mimimerou was going to comfort her.

Mimimerou quickly opened the door and made her way towards Kairi's bed. Kairi began to cry her heart out. Mimimerou did her best to comfort Kairi, by holding her gently.

"I was so scared." Kairi whispered like a frightened child.

"It is alrighth Lady Kairi, tis only a nightmare." Mimimerou whispered tenderly.

"But what if it's not a nightmare?" Kairi questioned

"If tis nightmare troubles me lady. I suggest that me lady should speakth to me lord." Mimimerou recommended.

"You're right. I should, shouldn't I." Kairi wiped away her tears and got out of bed.

"Lady Kairi where art thou going?" Mimimerou asked alarmed.

"To tell my lord about my nightmare of course. Why else would I get out of bed in the middle of the night?"

Mimimerou hastily ran after Kairi, "I protest. Please me lady wait till morrow, when the golden sun reaches the middle of the sky."

Even though it's been almost a month that Mimimerou had became her new Main servant; Kairi still found herself adjusting to the way Mimimerou speaks. Kairi was silent for a moment, she was trying to find out what Mimimerou had just said.

"I suppose I could wait until tomorrow at mid day." Kairi began walking back to her room.

"Taketh a good night rest me lady. Wait till morrow to explain to me lord about your nightmare. Neglect thee nightmare as of now." Mimimerou gently pushed Kairi inside her room.

"But-"Good night me lady." Mimimerou closed Kairi's room door once Kairi was a safe distance from the door.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. She assumed that Mimimerou was right. Morning came, unfortunately Kairi had awoken an hour late than Mimimerou had suggested. As soon as Kairi had gotten out of bed there was a knock at her door.

"Lady Kairi," A male voice called.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked.

"Forgive me my Lady. It is I, Moshirou your mare pedagogue." He answered.

Kairi quickly got dressed, it was a simple pant kimono-tights suit. She was only allowed to wear pants or in this case tights when practicing her horse ridding skills. Kairi hated wearing dresses she missed wearing jeans. These days that she was a princess of a medieval world that never heard of such attire her yearn for jeans will never be fulfilled.

"What time is it?" Kairi asked as she was putting the finishing touches to her apparel.

"It is half past an hour after the sun has reached the middle of the sky." Momoshirou answered.

"Could you tell me the time in my world's language?" Kairi asked as she made her way to the door.

"My pleasure me lady." Moshirou cleared his throat, "It is eleven-thirty am."

Kairi clapped her hands after she open the door, " That was indubitably astounding." She said using the words she learned from her grammar schoolmaster.

"All the honor brings me joy as much as it should bring to you." Moshirou smiled while bowing in respect.

Kairi conceived after almost a month that Moshirou and Mimimerou were fraternal twins. Kairi really couldn't believe how slow she was to not see that the two were twin brother and sister before, for goodness sake they even had almost the same name. Kairi only stared at him for a while, she wasn't really sure how to take Moshirou's reply. Kairi began to wonder if this situation was like the one Tidus and her experienced once before. She dismissed the thought and smiled back at him, after she did she regretted it. She felt like ripping the smile off her face and stomping both her feet on it; She didn't want to send Moshirou the wrong message she was after all engaged to Sora.

"Let's go to the stables shall we." Kairi said changing the subject.

"Of course but My lady. My twin sister tells me that you wanted to speak to My lord. Am I correct?" Moshirou asked as he walked beside on their way to the sables.

"Yes you are quiet right." Kairi began following Moshirou down the hall.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Kairi nodded, "I presume that speaking to my lord is more important than your mare ridding." Moshirou replied.

"Thank you so much Moshirou." Kairi quickly hugged him.

Kairi regretted hugging him too. She wanted to rip both her arms off and burned them to an ash for being such an idiot. Kairi's anger seemed to be dangerous, her wanting to rip off her body parts might make you wonder if she was capable of ripping parts off of other people. It was probably the violence from this world that made her anger become so brutal. Kairi just wished she really hadn't done that. Kairi quickly ran off, before she had done something idiotic like kiss him or something. Kairi did like Moshirou but not in that way. What way she wasn't really sure, what she did know was that she didn't love him like she loved her fiancée. Oh goodness she would not want history to repeat itself again. She would feel like she would die if the past repeated itself again.

"Um Lady Kairi." Moshirou called after her.

"Lady Kairi." Moshirou called again as he ran after her.

Kairi eventually heard Moshirou and stopped running. Actually she was trying to run away from him unconsciously because of the whole fear of being idiotic again.

"Lady Kairi, you really should not wonder off all by your lonesome. My lord commands us to keep you away from this part of the castle. He tells us all that after a certain _incident _he wants you as well as his and your servants to stay away." Moshirou warned.

__

'How could I have forgotten about what happened here.'

Kairi wondered**__**

Flash back:

Kairi looked into the eyes of a repulsive looking creature. The creature's eyes glowed a foul shade of sliver, like lead, poisonous lead. The fur of the creature was blue, like the night sky. It walk on two legs hunched over like his back could not support all the muscle on it's body. It also appeared to be some what of a wolf creature, but somewhat looked human. Kairi backed away from the creature as it came closer, she backed away until she was backed into a corner. Death! she screamed inside her mind, she was going to die. The creature looked at her with hate and gnarled at her.

**__**

"If I can't be the keeper of your heart than no one can." It said in a deep, distorted voice.

**__**

The creature raised it's claws high into the air. Kairi closed her eyes getting ready for the impact. She heard a slicing sound she had thought that she had just heard her own death, if there was such a thing. Kairi opened her eyes after a while when she did not feel any pain; then she realized that she hadn't been harmed at all. There in front of her laid the beast splayed by no one other than her prince, her hero, Sora. He stared venomously down at the blue lump on the floor while hold bloody samari sword at his side watching it carefully.

End flashback

"I was going back anyways." Kairi said half heartedly in being happy as she remembered. How could she forget how happy she was when she had thought Sora had done the right thing. He hadn't he hurt someone she cared about, she didn't blame him for saving her though because even she couldn't recognize that person in that form.

"Your reason for returning is that you are finally going to listen to me lord?" He asked hopeful.

"Uh," Kairi began, "No, I was going to turn back because I was going to ask where lord is."

Moshirou got an anime sweat drop, "Lord Sora is in the library." He answered exasperatedly.

"Thanks again. Oh and I guess we won't have time for my lesson?"

"Oh not quite, perchance not this morning but we still have plenty of time." Moshirou answered mischievously.

Kairi mentally cursed, she hated her horse. She swears that her horse was trying to kill her, it just doesn't listen to any commands Kairi gives it. Even Kairi's triceratops was much more gentle than her own scrawny horse compare to the triceratops's size.

**__**

Flashback:

Kairi put her right foot on the right stirrup. She tried putting her left foot in the other stirrup but missed and ended up falling smack dab flat on her face. Momoshirou quickly ran over to her side. Once Kairi had got up seemly uninjured Moshirou's cheeks rose up trying to prevent his laugher from escaping. Kairi was not at all moronic she notice that he wanted to laugh at her. She may not have been physically injured but she was covered in mud. She mentally smiled. It was just like the time with her and Sephiroth only his horse was nicer. She managed to show a slight smile on the corners of her mouth. She allowed a small laugh to come out of her mouth to show Moshirou that it was okay to laugh at her. The muddy indent was very funny.

Kairi tried getting on the horse again. She placed her right foot on the right stirrup again. This time she wasn't going to miss the left stirrup. Kairi was so close to touching it that the tip of her toe was almost in but only to be kicked off by her black mare like a mule seconds later. Kairi was sent flying sky high for what felt like a far far away distance. Kairi was screaming all kinds of things, some that should be left unsaid. Moshirou quickly caught her in a telekinetic bubble before she landed. Kairi only realized that she wasn't falling until the bone cracking fall didn't come. Just was she got comfortable in the bubble the bubble popped. Kairi began her screaming again while Moshirou frantically ran under her. In the instance as Kairi expected to fall she didn't hit the ground instead she fell into something soft. Kairi opened her eyes to be on top of Moshirou's stomach. He smiled at her with his cheeks rosy pink. She wondered if his cheeks were pick because he was blushing or that she was squishing the life out of him. But regardless if it was the first option or not, Kairi quickly thanked him, apologized for the trouble and returned to her quest of horse back riding. Kairi had successfully gotten onto the horse after months of trying. Now that was out of the way, She just had to make him walk.

**__**

"Go!" Kairi instructed the horse but Nothing happened.

**__**

"Go!" Kairi repeated, still nothing.

**__**

"Ariba!"

**__**

"up up."

**__**

"You damn horse. Go now" Kairi yelled

**__**

She has always been in square two since then. End flashback

Kairi walked forward, "Than see you around." Kairi turned and waved goodbye.

"Wait lady Kairi for once please listen to me lord's orders." He said

Kairi stopped walking she had a mischievous grin on her face, "You have known me long enough to comprehend that I never do." Kairi replied as she waited for him to walk with her.

Momoshirou sigh in defeat, "You are very high-strung me lady. One day you will make a wonderful queen." He complemented as he followed her into the forbidden hallway.

"Kissing up." Kairi questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Suitably if me lady prefers me not to than I am not kissing up, if she does than that is what I am doing." He answered carefully.

Kairi sighed, "Do you have feelings for me?" She asked randomly.

"My lady!" He exclaimed, "Why is it that you ask?"

"Your kindness is doubtful." Kairi answered brutally honest.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "No," Moshirou whispered.

"What did you say?" Kairi catechized

"I do not have feelings for you my lady." Moshirou stated.

Before Kairi could say something the two were standing in front of the library.

Momoshirou bowed, "Here you are me lady. I wish you a good day." He walked off.

* * *

((I hoped you enjoyed it. It was very long sorry about that. Thanks to Heartlessshadow for the title. she's a very talented read her story if you like it's really good.

Underlined names: Mimierou-(Meme-mur-roo) and Momoshirou-(mo-mo-she-roo))


	2. Sword fight and the wound

**Chapter 2:****_Sword fight and the wound _**

Kairi wondered of what to do next. She really felt bad for what she did, than again what did she do? all she had done was to ask him a simple question. come to think of it, the question wasn't difficult to answer but it was a serious question. Maybe she had startled him by this. So may things crossed her mind. She pushed aside the questions and stood in the door way. Her fience Sora, whohadn't noticed her yet. He was reading Romeo and Juliet for the umteetyth time, in reality he read it like five times already. Kairi is starting to think that he was trying to get some romatic techniques from the book. She suspected ot after the time he sernated to her from her room window. she loved what she did for him but she deducted points for unorginality. Sora sat in a red arm chair, it was one of Kairi's touches to the mid evil room from her world. Kairi as hard as it is to believe, she had became home sick, un able to let got of her the world she left. As a way to make her comfterble, he allowed her to do whatever she liked but change the arcitcure on the outside of the castel and leave a few traditional rooms untouched. It took Sora a very long while to ajust to the changes that Kairi had made but all the same found them helpful. Thanks to her the cooks didn't take as long to prepare meals. When Kairi's digital wrist watch broke it gave Sora an idea. He created a watch that worked with water.

"My Lord! please I urge you to come see this quick." Kairi imitated to sound like one of his servants.

Sora didn't look up from his book, "Kairi quit doing that rediculous prank of yours."

"It's not rediculous," Kairi huffed "How'd you know it was me?"

Sora put his book aside, placing it on the self next to him. He looked at her with one eye brow coaked. He gave her a smile. This wasn't just any smile, but the one that showed his perfect white teeth. The one that made Kairi feel like she would melt. Kairi didn'tknow if Sora knew how that smile made her feel but she had her suspesion.

"Well Kairi you only do that every singel chance you get. Let's face it you're preety much predictable." Sora answered.

Kairi crossed her arms. Her checks were begnning to puff up with arm turning tomatoe read. She kept muttering her argument against what he said trying to control her anger. How could he do that to her. She definately was not pretdictable. Sora sighed, as he rolled his eyes.

_'Here she goes again.' He thought_

Sora levetated Kairi onto his lap and let her rest on his shoulder. He undid the bun in her hair. Kairi was about to protest untill Sora put his finger over her mouth whispering ever so softly into to her ear to relax. Once the bun in her hair was undone, Kairi's hair fell onto her back like red lava. Her hair was very long after so much time. It reached her legs. He found that her eyes had grown even more beautiful. She was so beautiful to him that he was like a goddess to him.

"Sweetie don't be like that. You know that we have known each other for a very long time, allowing me to know what makes you tick. I never really want to agitate you. it's just my way of playing around." he gently ran his fingers threw Kairi's Hair, it was as smooth as slik.

Sora knew now that she had calmed down. She had to be wrapped up in the delectationhe caused as he ran his finger threw her hair. He hadn't seen her face like this in a very long time. It was when Kairi and him sat by the river of truth and death three years ago. Kairi had her eyes closed, he could tell that Kairi didn't want him to stop. He placed his lips onto Kairi's neck, getting her alittle flustered. enough to make her shiver for a few seconds.

"What did you need." Sora asked between kisses

Kairi cooed. The kisses sent a tickling sensation threw out her whole entire body. "What makes you think I need something?"

Sora laughed and shook his head, "It's eleven-forty-five, you should be at your horse ridding lessons."

"Don't worry about it. I never liked ridding that horse anyways." Kairi cover her mouth.

"I pay him by the hour even if you don't ride your horse."

Kairi laughed nervously, "Now that you metion it, I do need something. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Kairi had been stabbed in the stomach a few moments ago, at this moment she lied there on the floor bleeding. She wanted to get up, so she could protect Sora but she was to weak to get up.Kairi was so tired, she just couldn't stay awake very slowly her eyes began to close. everything just went black,the sounds of sword making that iritable cling clang sound slowly began to fade away. She saw a flash of light, like lightening, make everything in her mind turn white. **_Flashback: _**

"I was so scared." Kairi whispered

"It is alrighth Lady Kairi, tis only a nightmare." Mimimerou said

"But what if it's not a nightmare?" Kairi questioned

"If tis nightmare troubles me lady. I suggest that me lady should speakth to me lord."Mimimerou recommended

"You're right. I should, shouldn't I." Kairi wiped away her tears and got out of bed.

End flashback

Everything inside her head began to go black as though the darkness was eating away at the white, everything turn black except for the center. Kairi began to see Sora and Riku fighting.

"How dare you do that to Kairi now you will pay." Sora yelled

Sora ran at full speed with his sword at his side, at first none of them moved. When someone did move, Sora had fallen to his knees. Sora held his side, he looked at his hand it was stained with blood.

"I hate you." Sora whispered

With that Kairi jerked up her eyes and sat up. she looked around her, hoping that all she had just seen was only a nightmare, nothing more and nothing less. Kairi expected to be on her soft big bed in her huge coblestone wall and floor bedroom...but she was wrong. she was in the meeting room, where Kairi every much dread to see; this ment that...Kairi put her hand on her stomach to find blood on her hand.

"No." she whispered

'I can't allow him to die.' she told herself

Sora was perfectly capable of protecting himself only Kairi knew something that Sora didn't... Sora was going to lose the fight and die. the premontion from the night before a sured her of that.Kairi gathered all her strength and she got up to her feet. Kairi had no idea how to stop the fight, but what she did know is that watching the fight won't help anyone. Kairi walked over to a table that was in the center of the room, she grabbed the vase and through at Riku and Riku put his sword by his side trying to shake off how woozy that vase had made him. Kairi ignoring the pain in her stomach,walked over to Riku, and she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could causing him to fall backwards.

"How dare you be so selfish as to want to kill your own brother for some damn crown. He's the only thing I have and you want to take that anyway from me?" Kairi yelled

Kairi saw Sora put his sword in his sheath and walk over to her, Kairi balled her fist and turned towards Sora.

"And you!" she began

"Kairi please clamed down. Let me just take you to the medicane man" Sora said taking a step closer to Kairi

Kairi took a step back.

"Fuck the medicane man. Don't give that Bull shit about fighting is the only way to slove your problems. Tell me what the hell do you call this." Kairi said pointing to her stomach.

Kairi fianally unleashed the tears that she had been holding back for some time now, they rolled down her cheeks and they seemed to have no end to them. Kairi had never in many years cried not even cried when her mother had done those things to her.

Kairi sat on the floor began to think of how it all began.


	3. The past

Decisions Of The Heart

Chapter 3: THE PAST

It was drizzeling like the time of Noah's Arc; supposeively Kairi was going to go outside so she could finish her painting. But the weather had warned her to do otherwise. Kairi was tweleve, her artisic feature had started when she first touch paint, which was when she was five. Along with that age her mother was begining to suffer from a savere case of stress.

"Mrs. Mazugi I will be perscripting you a madatory session for physiatry." The doctor imformed his patient

Kolu laughed, "You must be joking." The doctor shook his head, "I don't need an physiatrist. I asure that I am not crazy."

He asured her that physiatry was not for crazy people, but for people with specail needs. This only got Kolu flustered. No matter what the doctor told Kolu she only turned it against him. She felt so strongly because she was in denale he had thought while he watched her make a jugel of his office. Kolu threw her purse forcely and just as angery onto the kitchen tabel. She kicked off her shoes not caring where they landed. She was tired. She was tired of everyone telling her that she was working to hard. She was not working hard enough in her oppion. Kolu was not working hard enough to get a better place than her shit of an apartment. Kairi's father was no help, he worked at a night club, that bearly covered the food in the house hold. Her family, they refused to lend her any money because she had brought shame into the family by having a child when not at a proper age. Yes she was sorry and yes she made a mistake that doesn't mean they had to turn thier backs on her. Fine. She didn't need them. well at least she wouldn't admit it. Her friends just helped her like she was some sort of charity case. That was not the case at all it's was just they wanted to help because they cared. Kolu's pride just wouldn't allow her to see that. Kolu massaged her tempels, all this frustration was giving her a headace, and the day only begun. She still had to cook dinner, clean the house, tuck Kairi in, work on her files and go to her night job. She worked three shifts. These kinda things only got harder as she grew older. Kolu dragged herself out of her seat she had to start cleaning. Kairi only made things harder.

"Please Kairi not now." Kolu begged.

Kairi began to cry loader. She was hungry and so tired the last thing she wanted to hear was that her mother didn't have time for her. Of course Kairi was not old enough to understand all the things her mother had to go threw just to feed her. Sometimes Kairi would have to go to sleep with only a glass of milk. Every time Kairi would ask why her mom would just say that that she forgot to go grocery shopping with tears in her eyes, that Kolu would do it tommorow. In reality there would not be enough money for the week to buy food but she couldn't tell Kairi that. the tommorw Kolu assure would sometimes be days, weeks, or even months.Kolu continued cleaning while Kairi kept naging her. After she had done that, she began making dinner , she even allowed Kairi to have some of it. Kairi didn't seem satisfied she was still crying. Kolu could feel tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. She asked Kairi again only to cut her finger in doing so. That was the fire to the log.

****

"You're working to hard." Her friend told her

"Take a vacation from it all." Another suggested

"You're starting to lose it. Maybe you should give me those files later." Her boss advised

"Mrs. Mazugi I will be perscripting you a madatory session for physiatry." The doctor imformed his patient

"Shut up!" Kolu commanded, Kairi still kept crying "I said shut up." Kairi threw her knife directly at Kairi's forearm.

It landed exactly where Kolu had aimed. Only minutes after did she realize what she had done. All she could remember was thinking about what everyone told her to do then she had blanked out. Kairi was taken to the hospital. Kairi's arm and Kolu's finger was taken care of. Kolu told the police that she was making dinner and she cut herself, while Kairi was waiting for dinner to be ready. The police let her go this time because they already knew about her condition.With each passing day Kairi's mother,Kolu, began to through things and basically be violent. She would expect perfection from Kairi. If Kairi didn't meet her expectations a beaten would be instore for Kairi. Some of you may say oh it's only a beaten, normal beatings objects are belts or ect. but Kairi's beatings were with electrical cords, cut with knives, anything that leaves a mark. One time Lunaesta was taken to a mental hospital leaving Kairi with her father Ovan,(Oh- van) Kairi was happy for a while until Ovan was begining to drink and was fired. Kairi began to miss her mother, Kairi then broke her out of the mental hosptial, burned the paper work and everything. Kairi expected her father to stop drinking and her mother to get better but her hopes were to high and things only got wores. This time Kairi got more scars and they were much deeper. Kairi sat alone, it was always like this. There were a bunch of kids sitting not to far from her but they hastily moved away like they were beig attacked by some wild animal. No one would look at her without a hint of consideration that she was a person just like everyone else... who was she kidding? she was a freak and she knew it. She saw a girl with golden blonde hair looking at her. Every time Kairi would look at her she would shyly look away. A certin tabel of people that she was seated at were doing the same. Kairi rolled her eyes, they were probably talking about her like everyone else in the school.

Kairi looked out the window watching the rain fall which seemed like it would never stop falling, out of no where she saw a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. Kairi rubbed her eyes thinking that she was just seeing things, when she looked again he was gone, she sighed a sigh that said she was bored out of her mind and she couldn't wait untill lunch was over. Kairi kept looking out the window, once again she saw the boy this time he gently tapped on the window and he disapeared. Kairi's curiosity got the best of her, it lead her outside and onto the black concrete basketball court. when she was outside it felt like it was raining alot harder than she remebered observing from the window, oddly enough the boy was no where to be found...until she felt some one tap her on her shoulder...


	4. The boy finally awoke& jelous Tidus

**Decisions Of The Heart**

Chapter 4: The boy has awoken and jelous Tidus

"Hey scurt what ya doing in the nurse's office during afterschool hours?" Tidus asked from the door way

Kairi turned around to look if her ears had decieved her. Turns out she heard right it was Tidus alright. Her best friend. Kairi quickly ran to Tidus and hugged him.

"Tidus!"

Tidus hugged her back and rubbed her head like a brother would do. Kairi held her head looking at him with confusion, that nuggie hurted and it was alittle to playfull.

"What you do that for nub skull?" Kairi asked

"Because scurty yert bert, hugging is so gross. now I got the cuties." He teased

Kairi smiled as an evil plot began to form in her head. If he thought huging was bad wait till he found out what Kairi had up her sleves, he would take a three hour long shower to wash away the ickness. Kairi eyes began to water, she looked at Tidus with big eyes and a trembling lower lip. Tidus tried to not pay attiention to that look, but it was to cute for him and he gave in. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and patted her back for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, anything I can do to make it up to you?" Tidus asked

Kairi nodded,"Come closer, I have to tell you something." Kairi whispered

Tidus looked around and reluctantly came closer. It wasn't enough for Kairi so she told him again and again until **smooch **he got a kiss on the cheek.

"ah! yuck, now I'll have the cuties for months." Tidus said as he began to wipe the saliva off his cheek

"Oh come on you know you liked it" Kairi teased

"No way man, see ya. I've to got take a shower." Tidus waved

Tidus was about to leave until he noticed the guy on the nurse bed. Tidus recentally devoloped feeling for Kairi and jelousy had awoken in him when he saw the guy. Kairi was suppose to be his and only his no one else's.

"On second thought I'll stick around." Tidus said still glaring at the sleeping boy as he closed the the door behinde him.

"Tidus, what's wrong?" Kairi asked

"Nothing." Tidus said walking past Kairi,

Kairi watched him pull up a chair. Tidus stomach layed on where your back was suppose to be and carefull watch the sleeping boy in scilence. Kairi sat back in her chair watching Tidus woudering what the heck was Tidus thinking. _'I've seen that face before, he puts that face when he's extra angery. but what could he be so angry about?' Kairi thought_

_'Who the hell is this Jerk? Man if he has touched Kairi ...ooo he better pray to his gaurdain to save him if he did because I'll kill the basterd' Tidus thought,_

Kairi put her hand on Tidus and asked, "Are you alright Tidus?"

"Is this guy so important to you that you have to stay here with him. You would risk getting beaten for coming home late just for HIM?" Tidus asked angerily and pushed Kairi's hand away

"Tidus what's wrong with you?" Kairi asked as she narrowed her eyes to look at him closely

Tidus grabbed Kairi's wraist very firmly and looked into her eyes.

"Answer my question!" He commanded

"Tidus I don't know him okay. He's just a guy who's been stabbed and yeah I would risk getting beaten because with how deep his wound is I want to see if he's alive." Kairi answered

"Now let go of my wraist you maniac" Kairi dammanded

Before he heard the explaination, his eyes were filled with blazing hot anger, his noses was flared and his heart was racing. After he heard the explanation his eyes revealved guilt to the way he reacted. Tidus gently let go of Kairi's hand, he noticed that Kairi hand was bruised and it still hurted.

"I'm sorry... I, I don't know what came over me" he said

_'How many times will I keep in my feelings from her? this coud have been the only chance to tell her... Damn I'm such a dum ass' he asked himself_

Kairi stopped rubbing her wraist and looked up at him for a moment, she got lost in the depths of her own confused thoughts.

_'Who is he?... I've never seen him go off like that before, even with that face on at times he would never act this way. Is there something going on at school that's bothering him that he acts this way?----'_

"Kairi, are you okay you seem to look confused?" Tidus said interupting Kairi's thoughts

Kairi was never the one to bite her tongue when it came to her feelings. If a person asked her if they looked okay and actuall looked like they got dressed in the dark she would say it flat out "you look terrible". In this situation she did bite her tongue.

" Oh I'm not confused I was just thinking about something." she lied_ 'why didn't I ask him why he acted the way he did? Kairi, liying means that you' re to coward to tell the truth and I'm NOT a coward' Kairi thought,_

"Okay if you say so Kairi." Tidus said

"Actually yeah I am comfused. Tidus, why did you do this **(she looked at her bruise)** and why couldn't you answer a simple question as to if you were alright?" Kairi asked

Before Tidus could answer, the boy on the bed had finally woke up from his sleep and smiled at Kairi, she smiled back.

"Hello there what's your name?" Kairi asked kindly

"Sora and what is your name?"he asked

"Kairi." she answered

"Thankyou for bringing me to the nursing hut Kairi." he said

_'Nursing hut (wtf) is wrong with him? he must be kidding about this nursing hut thing' Kairi thought _

_'Man this guy is seriously missed up in the head. I wouder how many times he got dropped on his head?(laughs) woah that was a good one' Tidus thought_

"Are you joking about calling this a nursing hut?" Kairi asked

"Why no, is this not place called a nursing hut?" Sora asked

Kairi shook her head, but before she could explain it Tidus jumped in.

"Dude, this place is called the_ nurse's office _not the nursing hut." Tidus said saying nurse's office slowly

"Oh hello good man I didn't see you there. are you this lovely lady's **brother**?" Sora asked insultingly

"No I'm her friend you dum ass." Tidus said getting ready to punch sora in the face

"Uh Tidus he's just asking a smiple question no need to get steamed." Kairi said in a shake voice as she held him back.

Tidus had got up and he didn't look like he would sit back down so easily, not until he taught that Sora guy a lesson. Tidus was getting ready to push Kairi out the way to teach this guy a lesson.When he got a glance of Kairi's pleading eyes he wanted to kiss her right then in there, but he thought it was better for him to earn Kairi's permission.

_'She's to young to know how I feel about her. It's to early for it to be an us in the future' Tidus told himself,_

Tidus sighed "Whatever Kairi, I getting go home any ways." Tidus said turning to leave

"Tidus he's hurt a the moment. If you beat him up now you won't feel like you won the fight. wait untill he can fight back so when you kick his butt. Then you'll know you're better than him when you beat him." Kairi whispered in Tidus's ear. Tidus nodded and left.

_'I'm sorry for lying to you but it's just something about this guy tells me that he's here for a reason' kairi said as she watched him leave_

(WTF: What The Fuck)


	5. Sora needs a place to stay, but where?

thankyou all who reviewed, it made me so happy toread them. thanks to: thesrazrbladekisses,and abeautifuloblivion. oh yeah and just so you know this chappie is loooong so happy reading.

**The Gift of Rain**

**By: Egyptian godess Sahara**

**Chapter 5: Sora needs a place to stay but where?**

prevously in:

The Gift Of Rain

**"Is this guy so important to you that you have to stay here with him and risk getting beaten for coming home late just for HIM?" Tidus asked angerily and pushed Kairi's hand away**

**"Tidus what's wrong with you?" Kairi asked as she narrowed her eyes to look at him closely**

**Tidus grabbed Kairi's wraist very firmly and looked into her eyes.**

**"Answer my question!" He commanded**

**"Tidus I don't know him okay. He's just a guy who's been stabbed and yeah I would risk getting beaten because with how deep his wound is I want to see if he's alive." Kairi said**

**Tidus sighed "whatever Kairi, I getting go home any ways." Tidus said turning to leave**

_'I'm sorry for lying to you but it's just something about this guy tells me that he's here for a reason' kairi said as she watched him leave_

Currently: Kairi walked back to her chair, she began to feel bad for choosing sides especailly for picking sora's side when she bearly knew him. then again Tidus deserves it for grabbing Kairi like that. Kairi convinced herself that she made the right choice and focused her attention on Sora.

"Sora how did you get that wound?" Kairi asked

Sora had been smiling at her for a wheil before she asked him that question, his smile vanished and he looked away.

_'what do I tell her? I like Kairi alot and I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth because it will sound like a lie' Sora thought to himself_

"Kairi I would tell you if I could but..." He trailed off

"But... what? why can't you tell me? would you be putting my life in danger if you tell me or something like that?" Kairi asked

Sora shook his head, "It is nothing like that at all, it is just you would not believe me if I told you" Sora explained

"Sora you don't know that for sure. I just want to know so I could help some how." Kairi said

The door knob slowly opened, the nurse came in and she had her jacket on. when she saw Kairi still there she quickly walked over to her with a shocked and worried face expression on her face.

"Kairi what are you still doing here it's 5:00? your mother must be worried do you want to call her?" The nurse asked

"Oh it's that late already! I would like to call my mom but how will get home?" Kairi asked

" don't worry about that I'll take you home, now go in my office and call your mother" The nurse urged

* * *

Kairi quickly ran into the nurse's office, she dailed her home phone number and waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other line. It rung 3 times before someone picked up, it was Lunesta the beast and trust me she was a beast over the phone when she found out that it was Kairi calling.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? Are you over Tidus's house? I bet you let him fuck you and everything, now you're pregnat" Lunesta said

"I'm at school mom I was staying with a teacher for extar help. I'll be home soon the teacher's female and she's giving me a ride." Kairi explained through the knot in her throat. it hurt Kairi so much that her mom would think that a 12 year old girl like her would have sex at her age and especailly with one of her brother like friends.

"If your not home by 5:30 I'm calling the cops you hor" Lunesta said after a wheil of scilence

* * *

(mean whiel with the nurse and sora)

"So a bunch of guys beat you up and one of them stabbed you?" The nurse said

the two if them had been talking whiel Kairi was on the phone and the nurse asked Sora got the wound.

_'that is not the real story, but if you will stop asking me about my wound... yes that is exactly what happened' Sora thought to himself_

"Do you rember the faces of the boys or why they did that to you?" the nurse asked

Sora shook his head, "No none of them, they were wearing masks and said that rich boys like me should not come to public schools." Sora said

"how do you know Kairi?" The nurse asked

_'hmmm I can't tell that she a friend of a friend, that is hard to understand or that she is my girl friend she too young... I've got She's my sister' Sora thought_

"she's my sister." sora said

"Well you 2 look nothing alike" the nurse said suspicously

"we don't look alike because we are from differnt mothers but the same father" sora explained

The nurse looked at him for a whiel. _'Brother, huh? so he's her half brother yeah in these days anything could happen' the nurse thought,_

The nurse shrugged, to her the story cheecked out it explained how they don't look alike and why Kairi was so devasted that she couldn't even talk.

"so what's your name?" th nurse asked

"Sora." he answered

* * *

when Kairi hear her mother call her a hor something snapped in her, something she learned how to control over the years...ANGER.

"Listen to me bitch If I was a god damn hor would I have been pregnat? wouldn't I have gotten home all the time at midnight and making money. You say I'm your daughter when you don't even know who the hell I am. I'm COMING HOME AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!" Kairi yelled and hung up the phone

Kairi held her chest, her heart felt like it would jump right out of her chest, she took deep breaths and tried to relax. once Kairi had calmed down she walked back into the small room where Sora and the nurse had been as though nothing ever happened.

"My mom was so worried she was ready to call the cops," Kairi began

"Oh my goodness she didn't call them did she?" the nurse asked

Kairi shook her head, "she was at the phone but I called her before she even dailed 9." Kairi answered

"With all do respect miss I would like to speak with Kairi alone please." Sora told the nurse

"Very well but make it quick because I have two get home and no offance but I have a life than just nursing" The nurse said leaving the room

Kairi sat where the nurse was seated earlier, and waited for Sora to begin.

"Kairi I know this is a big favor for you to do but I need you to give me a place to stay." Sora said

_'Him staying at my house? I can't I would get the worest beaten if mom find out, but where else could he stay?...' Kairi thought,_

"Sora I'm sorry but I can't let you stay at my house. I know a place that you can stay, it's an abandoned house not to far from my house. is that okay?" Kairi asked

"It'll do fine I do not really care of where I stay as long as it's somewhere." Sora said

Kairi called back the nurse inside. at that instant Kairi began to remeber that she left her painting in the cafteria. Kairi's eyes widened in horror her painting could be oblitrated by her bullies and or in the dumpster.

"before we go, I've to stop by the cafteria. I left all of my things here and completly forgot about them untill no" Kairi said

"Sora and I will wait for you in front of the school, now hurry Kairi." The nurse urged

Kairi without wasting another minute ran out of the small room and the nurse's office all the way to the cafteria. Kairi tried opening the door but it was locked, she looked throught the small window in the door, she saw a no one and thenshe really felt unlucky. Kairi then walked through halls trying to find a jaintor but didn't find anyone, she then heard whistling, it got closer and it was one of the security officers who broke up the fights and crap like that. when he noticed Kairi he seemed angry at her presence and suspecious.

"What you doing here girl?" he asked

"I left something in the lunchroom earlier and I was woudering if you could help me" Kairi explained

"How did you get in here?" he asked

"I was with a teacher she was helping me after school and she's waiting for me up front." Kairi answered

The security officer narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

"I am not liying, do I look like I'm a trouble maker?" Kairi asked

he studyed her for a whiel, his face than softened like he knew her from somewhere.

"hey you're that girl that gets good grades you made the honor roll for a year and 8 months so far." he said

Kairi nodded

"I'm sorry for treating you like some kind of criminal it's just there are so many bad people that ir's hard to tell the good from the bad anymore." he siad begining to walk towards the cafteria

Kairi begin walking next to him, "that's okay people usaually think I'm bad because I'm covered in scars, to them I got 'em from fighting" Kairi said

The security officer went through a few keys before opening the cafteria door but he finally opened it.

Kairi quickly ran inside, once she got there she scaned the empty room, there were no lunch tables,no nothing. Kairi feared that someone could've actually written all over her things then through it away or just through it away. Kairi then noticed the lost and found box, she ran over to it she threw things this way and that looking for her stuff, but sadly she was coming to the end of the box and still nothing. Kairi's hopes of finding her perious book bag and sketch book began to die out, she than placed her hand on a thick book and a book bag. Kairi's eyes widened with joy, she slowly lifted the two objects and came to see that they were her sacred book bag and sketch book. Kairi quickly hugged her things, and picked up all the mess she had made and put it in the box.

Kairi ran out the cafteria, thanked the security officer and ran out the main entrace of the school. Kairi looked around her, it took her a whiel to reconize and let alone see the nurse's car untill the nurse called her over. Kairi got in the front seat and told the nurse to droped her off the house next to an abondoned house.

" Are you sure about this bieng your house?" The nurse asked

Kairi nodded

Kairi got out of the car, helped Sora out and waved good bye to the nurse. at first the nurse's car didn't move, but then she finally did.

* * *

_I'm sorry if I BORED you it's just I had to get this part of the story out of the way. thesrazrbladekisses I am not evil I pray...sometimes._

_abeautifuloblivion I hope I did better in my grammar._


	6. What's with Sora&Tidus?

**Decisions Of The Heart**

Chapter 6: Confessions of two heart

So Kairi couldn't bring sora to her house but to an abandoned house? that's to bad. Anyways, I'll get on with the story. Kairi didn't move untill she was sure that the nurse hadn't been lurking around watch her and sora. When she found not the slightest evidence that the nurse was watching her she began walking toward the abandoned house. Sora was looking around him as though he had seen the world for the first time. It made Kairi think of him as I don't know...WERID, no wait, well yeah that's what she thought of him.

"Sora do you want anything to eat?" Kairi asked, she had stopped mid way up the creaky old stairs and turned to him.

It took a whiel for Sora to answer untill he bumped into her and almost fell backwards, if Kairi didn't grab his arm. Sora had an embrassed face expression on his face and got up.

"So are you hungry?" Kairi asked, Sora nodded,

Kairi first looked at his clothes they were cover in blood. Where she was taking him people might think he was a gangster who got a 150(a cut that required 150 stiches that you get from another or a gang member) and she didn't want people thinking that. Kairi, with Sora close behinde she walked over to Tidus's house.

"Kairi where are we going?" Sora asked

"Over to Tidus's house." Kairi answered

"Who is that?" Sora asked

"He's the boy that you met earlier." Kairi said realizing that if Tidus saw Sora thay would go at each other's throats

_'Oh crap! oh crap. If Tidus sees him, he'll want to beat up Sora because he called him my brother. I still don't get it why that's a bad thing, he practically is my brother and he might as well be called that. (puts her hand on her chin) humm... but Tidus would never hurt Sora whiel his parents were around and whiel I'm around so there shouldn't be a problem.' Kairi thought_

"Oh so that is where we are going, to you're **brother's** house" Sora said,

Kairi stopped walking and glared at him. She didn't understand why they hated each other so much when they hardly know each other.

"What do you have against Tidus, Sora?" Kairi asked

Sora looked away, _' I can't say it, she wouldn't understand. If I told her she would turn me away and go for her friend Twidus because he feels the same way I do. I can just feel it the way he just looks at her. The things I've read from inside his mind, I just know that he feels the same way I do.' Sora thought to himself,_

"You wouldn't understand" Sora whispered

"Look at me Sora. I may not know you that well, but I trust with all my heart. I don't know why, but I just do. Please don't tell me you don't trust me." Kairi said

Sora couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't find the words to say so he quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Kairi at first just had her hands at her side, she was alittle stunned. She really wanted to kiss him back but she knew that it was way to early to fall for Sora. Kairi then pushed him away. Sora had a confused look on his face and just looked at her for a whiel.

"I'm sorry Sora I want to kiss you back but... I just met you. all I ask is for some time." Kairi said

_'Never has any boy kissed me like that. why is my heart racing? what is this feeling, I feel so weak' Kairi thought to herself_

"Kairi forgive me. I was bieng selfish as to only think of getting out my feelings and not bieng cosinderate of your feelings" Sora said

"It okay Sora I won't hold this against you, now let's get going." Kairi said

Kairi and Sora began walking again with in a few minutes they were standing at the door of Tidus's house. Kairi rung the door bell, Tidus answered the door and he had a bath towel around his waist and a bare chest. Tidus's stomach was 6 packs abs that were the right size in Kairi's oppion, not that she seen any one else's up close but she seen big abs on tv.

"Hey Kairi what brings you by?" He asked,making it look like an accident he began lossening his towel alittle.

_'How dare he do that! I should punch him in the face for that. No I can't do that. Kairi wouldn't like me to fight with him.' Sora thought to himself_

Kairi couldn't choke out any words. She averted her eyes from him and took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you a favor." Kairi began

Tidus pulled out a green pack and placed it in his mouth, "Perfect timing my parents are out so I got time." He said

"You think I asking you for sex? don't even play like that Tidus." Kairi yelled

"Sorry Kairi it's just so fun to play pranks on you." Tidus smirked, he put the packet in a coat pocket and he gently pulled one of Kairi's cheeks

Kairi slapped his hand off "And stop that you know I hate to be treated like some cute little kid." Kairi warned

Kairi pushed him aside and walked inside with Sora.

"Oh hi sore." Tidus said in a mocking voice,

Before Sora could even make a fist Kairi got between them. She grabbed Tidus's ear in one hand and Sora's ear with another.

"Come on little boys mama has to talk to you." Kairi said. She kicked the front door shut with the heel of her sneekers.

"Ow Kairi that hurts." Sora said

"Ah! my poor ear I think it's bleeding.Oh my god! I'm going to go death in one ear.Hey what did the ear do to you?" Tidus asked

"You wennie, you can't even take this pain?" Sora said

"You want a piece of this sore head?" Tidus asked,

The both of them started to slap fight.

"Both of you shut up. Stop that and sit down." Kairi commanded as she twisted both ears harder.

"Ah, that hurts." they said unison

she let go of the two ears.Tidus rubbed his ear. He sat in one end of the sofa and Sora sat on an the other end.

"What is with you two? each time you two are near each other there's an arguement." Kairi asked

"Well he's just a creep." Tidus said

"Hey! he always starts it" Sora said

Kairi growled, "Would you listen to each other? you two sound like little kids. The ironic thing is I'm 12 and I act more mature then the both of you who are older." Kairi yelled,

They nodded there heads and muttered under there breaths.

"Tidus," Kairi began,

"What is it?" Tidus asked

"Why can't you get along with Sora?" Kairi asked

_'Should I tell her?...' Tidus asked him self_

"Kairi...I," Tidus began,"I'm just trying to watch over you." Tidus finished

"That's all Tidus?" Kairi asked surprised

_'No,there's one other thing... I LOVE YOU, but for now that is all.' Tidus thought to himself, _

He nodded his head.

Kairi hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, "That's so sweet, but I will always come and tell you every thing so don't worry." Kairi said

Tidus reluctantly and patted her on the back.

_'Tidus is a coward he could have told her, but he didn't' Sora thought to himself,_

"Hey how come you didn't ask Sora don't get along with me?" Tidus complained

"Oh I think I know why he doesn't get along with you." Kairi said looking at Sora

"Why?" Tidus asked

"Sorry Tidus, I've been sworn to secrecy." Kairi answered

"Oh and about that favor it's now pural." Kairi said after a whiel of scilence.

"Girl you expect me to do you favors?" Tidus asked

"Why not?" Kairi asked

"Well let me see. You didn't like my hospitslity, barge into my home and um.. I don't know almost made me DEATH In one freaken ear!" Tidus said

"First of all that was not hospitslity that was just one of your stupuid pranks. Second, I do whatever I feel like doing. If I make you death in one ear to do it I'll keep on doing it." Kairi said

"You know what?" Tidus began

"What does mr. Nub skull want." Kairi asked

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth, " I resent that Kairi." Tidus said

Kairi clapped her hands, "You learned a new word I'm so happy" Kairi teased

"why (sniffles) are you so mean?" Tidus asked in a hurt voice

"aw Ti. I'm so sorry." Kairi said hugging him

Tidus hugged Kairi and put a thumbs up towards Sora.

_'Okay now I hate that coward.' Sora thought_

"There's something eles that I have to tell you," Tidus said in a small voice

Kairi stopped hugging Tidus, and looked at him.

"Tickle fight." Tidus declared

He tackled Kairi onto the rugged floor and began tickling her. Kairi tried her best to tickle him back but she was to busy laughing.

"Okay Tidus(laughs) stop." Kairi said

"Not untill you say please and that you're sorry for doing all those things." Tidus said

"no way( laughs)" Kairi said

Tidus went to her weakness... her stomach.

"No stop" Kairi pleaded

"Say it" Tidus said

"Okay I'll say it," Kairi began

Tidus stopped, "Say please and your sorry." Kairi said. She quickly got on top of him and began tickling him.

"Well I guess I'm getting hospitslity." Tidus teased

Kairi hit him on the head, "You're such a freak Tidus." Kairi said begining to get up

Tidus held both arms so she couldn't get up, "Tidus let go of my arms." Kairi said

Tidus sat up and kissed her gently moving Kairi's hands to his forbidden area. Kairi eyes widedned and she tried to pull away but he was to strong.Sora got up and pulled Tidus arms so far behinde his back that Tidus quickly let go of Kairi's arms. Kairi quickly got up and so did Tidus.

"Some way to play a joke." Kairi said and ran out of the living room and into the kitchen

"Look at what you did you bastered." Tidus yelled at Sora

"What I did you forced her to do that when she didn't want to." Sora yelled back,

"Come on punk let's go you and me now" Tidus challanged

"I don't have time for this." Sora said and ran after Kairi.

Kairi was sitting the floor. Her knees were close to her chest, her arms crossed resting on top of her knees and her head down.

"Kairi," Sora whispered

"Yeah what do you want."Kairi asked

"I just want to know what's wrong?" Sora asked

"Yeah squirt, I want to know what I did wrong?" Tidus said,he had finally put on some clothes jeans and a white tee.

"For one thing Tidus, you're confusing me when you play all those jokes. It's hard to know when your being serious." Kairi told Tidus

"So what do you want me to do be all serious like sore here?" Tidus said

"Tidus...," Sora began

"What sore?" Tidus snapped

"Now is not the time to be yelling at her or to be picking a fight with me." Sora said

Tidus was getting ready to start yelling at Sora but decided not to, "Yeah you're right." Tidus said

"No I don't want you to be some one eles but if your going to tell me something just tell okay?" Kairi said

"Yeah okay. I'm sorry. I've been waiting to tell you for so long that when I got the chance to kiss you, I just could let go." Tidus explained

Kairi looked up. She didn't have tears in her eyes like you would have expected from her. She just had mix emotions in her eyes she was confused, sad, and hurt.

"Kairi I always thought you were to young to know what I am feeling or to be ready to decide if you want to be with me, but seeing as how you are more mature than me I guess you'll understand. Kairi I love I really do." Tidus said

"So do you want to be with me or not?" Tidus asked

"Tidus I need time to think about this okay?" Kairi asked

"Yeah you're right I don't want to rush you." Tidus said

"And about those favors." Kairi began,

"Can you give some clothes to Sora?" Kairi added

Tidus gave Sora a dirty look and so did Sora.

"Not this again," Kairi whined

"Okay I'll give 'em some clothes and why doesn't he have any clothes?" Tidus asked


	7. Tell us sora who you really are

**Decisions Of The Heart**

Chapter 7: Sora's Identy?Enter Leon heart

"That's a good question Tidus." Kairi told Tidus

Tidus and Kairi turned over to Sora for an explaination.

Sora sighted, "Alright I'll tell you." Sora began

"I'm not from around here at all. I'm from a different world called Oiea, you see Oiea was a country falling into ruin that was located around Oiea. The reason I'm here in your world is to escape the Oiean war that is happening right now. As you can see that is the reason I talk differntly and dress drifferently." He explained,

"wow, I don't know what to say," Kairi began

"Come on this guy is liying right out of his teeth" Tidus told Kairi

Kairi looked at Tidus, "It's possible Tidus." Kairi said

"If you don't believe me that is alright, I understand completly if you aren't capable of having an open mind to things that not any thing like you are use to." Sora told Tidus

"I can so have an open mind," Tidus arggued

"Than why do you not believe me?" Sora challanged

"Can you show us Oiea?" Kairi asked

Sora shook his head,

"Oh please." Kairi begged

Sora still didn't look convinced so Kairi asked him again and eventually he gave in.

Sora held Kairi's hand. Tidus jelously grabbed Kairi's hand as well. Very slowly they were nothing but white and blue dust. The three apeared aboved a whirlpool, it was spining quickly. Inside was black, it was waiting for them to jump inside as they floated up there with nothing under neath them.

"Man where the Fuck are we?" Tidus asked as he looked down

"Above an ocean." Sora answered

Kairi quickly tightened her grip on Sora's hand and closed her eyes.

"So this is how you get to your world?" Kairi whispered

Sora nodded, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked

Kairi nodded, "Tidus you okay?" Kairi asked

Kairi looked at him and thought she saw him cringe, but he had one hand in his pocket playing it cool and nodded.

"Okay you two we have to jump in that whril pool together." Sora instructed

The two were scilent but gestured that they were ready. Sora counted to three and all three of then jumped in, all thay saw was black for a whiel and then they saw a cloudy sky. The three of them were falling down from the sky, they were falling fast, it seemed as though they would crash into the grassy ground but they landed on something.

Kairi who had closed her eyes when she realized that she was falling.She opeded them now that she realized that she was okay. She was on what looked like a dinosaur, in fact it was a black and red teradactyl. there was a guy riding the teradactl he had brown hair up to his shoulders and blue eyes.

"Sora what are you doing back?" the guy asked

The guy noticed that Sora wasn't the only one on the teradactyl."So you brought your self a maiden?" the guy teased Sora

"she's not my Maiden Leon." Sora said

"Good cause wooie she's quit the looker." Leon winked at Kairi

"Hey!" Sora punched Leon in the arm "I did not say that I was not interested in her."

"Hey man back off my lady," Tidus warned Leon and Sora,

Sora and Leon looked at him as though this was the first time they acknowledged his precence.Unexpectedly there was another Teradactl coming toward them. It was brown with a man in armor throwing arrows.The mad threw arrows at Leon's Teradactal and missed.

"Great now we're bieng under attck. Sora here shot him off his tera." Leon ordered as he handed Sora a cross arrow

Leon chanted something and a blue Barrior surrounded the teradactyl and everyone on it. Sora aimed,and shot the man in the chest and the man quickly fell off the Teradactyl and land on the ground with a crack. Leon gave Sora a high five and told him what a good job he did.

"Kairi, Leon, Leon Tidus." Sora said introducing them to each other.

"Hello there Kairi,.. Tidus." Leon said

"Hello Leon." Kairi waved,

Leon was gone for a second"Take over Sora." his voice instructed and so he did

and then Leon appeared behinde Sora and he kissed Kairi's hand."It is absoulute pleasure to meet such a beauty,"

Kairi blushed, "It's nice to meet you too." Kairi said

Kairi looked down and they were kind of high and she hated hieghts. Before she looked away she saw people fighting with swords ect. and dying.

_'I guess he wasn't kidding about there bieng a war here.' Kairi thought to herself_

Kairi began to think of the man who Sora had killed she felt bad for the man even if she didn't know him. Leon noticed Kairi's sad face.

"A preety girl like you shouldn't be sad." Leon said

Kairi put on a small smile for him. so he would stop giving her so much attention.Attention made her kind of nervous at times.

Leon smiled at her and turned over to Sora."Hey Sora land this big bird." Leon instructed Sora

The teradactyl squawked when Leon called it a big bird.Leon patted it on the back and smiled."Sorry girl what I ment to say is land.." he trailed off. "Deliela" he whispered

Sora started to laugh when he heard him say Deliela."You called the teradactayl Deliela?" he asked retorically

"What are you talking about?" Leon said

Tidus began to laught too it was halirous calling something so big and not at all cute, Deliela meaning beautiful. Kairi wanted to laugh but she noticed how embrassed he was.

She gave a smile."Don't worry about it. If this teradactyl means so much that you gave her that name, it's fine with me," Kairi whispered

Leon's cheek were pink before Kairi told him that but after she did he had a grin from ear to ear."You guys are such jerks what's wrong with having named his pet?" Kairi yelled at Sora and Tidus

"Nothing." Sora said

"Except that he named **his** pet Deliela. Hey Leon did you mommy help you pick out that name?" Tidus teased

Sora and Tidus began cracking up. Kairi knew that she made the situation worse and now she felt bad."I'm sorry for embarssing you even more." Kairi whispered

"It's okay it's not like you ment to make it any worest." he muttered

Deliela had finally landed, Sora, Tidus, and Leon had gotten off with no problem as for Kairi I can't say the same. Kairi's legs were alittle too short to reach the ground. so the three guys wanted to help her but not together. Oh no, thier pride wouldn't allow them to work together they had to help Kairi indivisualy.

"Kairi give me your hand." Leon instructed

"No give **me **your hand," Tidus said

"Allow me to help you down" Sora said

and then they began to argue over who Kairi would pick to help her down. Kairi stroked Deliela's back.

"Hello Precious I know you don't know me all to well but could you get me down from your back?" Kairi asked

Kairi didn't expect Precious to understand. but Deliela did understand, Deliela expaned her left wing and curved it slightly for Kairi to use as a slide off. Kairi gestured to Deliela for promission and she nodded her head. Kairi carefully slide down Deliela's slide like wing.

"Thank you Deliela." Kairi said,

"Hey guys." Kairi called to Leon,Sora, and Tidus but they kept arguing.

"Well I've knowned her the longest," Tidus said

"I'm the better looking one" Leon said

"No I am." Sora said

"No I am," Tidus said

"No you two are wrong I am and always will be the better looking one." Leon said

"HELLO ANY BODY LISTENING?" Kairi yelled

The three of them were scilenced and they looked at her."You three can stop fighting now. see I'm off Precious's back." Kairi said

"We knew that all along we were just testing you." Tidus said

"uh huh. well you just keep telling your selves that." Kairi said

"Be quiet Tidus. I was the one who was _trying _to tell you guys that she was off.But **nooo** you wouldn't listen. It was Kairi this, Kairi that, wake up and smell the flowers she wants me." Leon said

"I'm sure you tried. Of course I want you." This made Tidus and Sora's mouth fall open, " I mean who wouldn't like a man walking around with thier zippers open" Kairi told Leon

"What?" Leon looked down "Opps." he said and turned around

"Ewe man I don't want to see your inch long dick." Tidus said

"Inch long? I bet yours is so small that it can't even be seen under a microscope" Leon said pulling up his zipper.

"Um Sora," Kairi began in a worried voice

"What's wrong?" Sora asked with consern

"I have to go home." Kairi said

"Why don't like here?" Sora asked

Kairi looked over to Leon and Tidus who were still arrguing, "Yeah but-"

"Well your's is so small that it can't even be seen with 10 pairs of glasses." Tidus said

"That not what your mother said" Leon replied

"Oh you going start talking shit like that huh?" Tidus said

Sora looked at the two like Kairi was doing."Besides the two jerks bieng here, it alright here." Sora said

"It's not that I hate it here. Or that I hate Leon and Tidus being here, it's just my mom's probably worried right now." Kairi said

"Oh I know all about her." Sora said

"What how do you-

"There's something I didn't tell you before. I can read minds. I have other powers so that's how I know. I really would like it if you stayed here for a while." Sora whispered

"But I can't, what if- "Kairi if you stay here for a week you'll come back and find out that you've been gone for just an hour when you go back to earth. About your mom she can deal with the clone that I sent over to your house that's another power of mine." Sora explained

Kairi smiled, "Right now I don't want to go home" Kairi said

"Good because you don't have to." Sora said.


	8. Staying in a world called Oiea

**Decisions Of The Heart**

**Chapter8: Camping out in a forest?**

Tidus and Leon eventually stopped cracking jokes on each other. They were bored now and they sat next to Kairi.

"So Kairi did you know that Sora here is a prince of this entire city andthree villages?" Leon asked

'That Idiot! Kairi wasn't suppose to find out that I was a prince' Sora thought

Sora was making threats with his hands and gesturing that Leon was going to pay for what he said.

"Sora, Is this true?" Kairi asked turn over to Sora

Sora quickly stopped threatening Leon and gave Kairi an innocent grin.

"Yes, what Leon says is true." Sora said, "Unfortunately." Sora muttered as he glared at Leon.

Leon smiled. He shrugged a 'hey things happen'. Kairi seemed to be unaware of the whole situation.She was more concern with what Sora had muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sora smiled

Kairi suspiciously looked at him for a while_, 'Hopefully she'll believe me. Goodness! How long is she going to keep staring at me?It like she's trying to gaze into my sole. Creeeeeeeeepy. I really don't think that I can hold this smile for to long. Com'n hurry up and stop looking at me please'_

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kairi asked after believing him

'Phew! (mentally wipes forehead) I thought she was going to kill me.' Sora thought

"Because...-"Because he was afraid that you would be like every other girls around here. He thought that you would be superficial and only like him for his wealth." Leon interrupted,

"Well I don't think to highly of myself. To tell you the truth I am superficial. I like guys to buy me things and when they can't do that showing affection will do just fine, so if that's so wrong well then you don't have to like me." Kairi said sincerely.

"Leon I would like it if you keep your big mouth shut please. Or I'll force you to clean the horse stables and the pterodactyl cages"Sora warned Leon

"Why do you boss him around?"Tidus asked

"He works for my family as a sorcerer so that is why I boss him around. I am ever so sorry for leaving that little detail out of the introduction when you three became acquainted." Sora said

"Little! that detail is not little it is HUGE. I mean starting a war because of that so called _LITTLE_ detail shouldn't be called huge should it. since wars are JUST SO EASY TO START THAT LITTLE DETAIL WAS THE TRIGGER." Leon said sarcastically

"Alright you win. That detail is not little it is huge." Sora replied. Leon crossed his arms and gestured a 'thank you very much,' nod with a 'humph' to top it all off.

"So Leon is the reason why all those people were fighting? because of him?" Kairi asked Sora

"No... not exactly. It is because of his slightly different class of human that caused civilians to be prejudice towards sorcerers and sorceress that my family has excepted into our dynasty. In other words the civilians are rebelling against the court and My family's laws." Sora explained

"Let's go to the castle." Kairi said randomly

"I don't think that is such a good idea, right now the castle is being used as a battle field." Leon said

"Oh. well than, where are we going to stay?" Kairi asked

"We have to get away from this wide open space if not my enemies will try and kill us." Leon pointed behind him"See that forest behind you? somewhere in there is where we'll stay." Leon said.

'Great we're we going to stay in a forest?(sighs) this is going to be a long week' Kairi thought to herself

'He is gotta be kidding about staying in a forest? He has to. This guy is out of his nut if he thinks that I staying in a forest' Tidus thought to himself

'From their thoughts they don't like the idea of staying in a forest, Leon' Sora sent a thought wave to Leon

'What do you want me to do about it? come on we all know that this is the only option we have.' Leon thought

"What is wrong with you two?" Sora asked pretending to not know

"Well staying in the forest doesn't sound so good." Tidus said speaking his mind, Kairi only nodded her head in agreement.

"You two have to understand that staying in the forest is the only option we have." Leon explained looking at Kairi as he explained

'Three guys like me... wow that's different. but why when I'm covered in scars?' Kairi thought

"Well okay I guess if it's the only option we have." Kairi said, Tidus only reluctantly nodded

"Alright than lovely lady Kairi , some stalker guy,and the average looking prince let's get a move on." Leon said

"Hey !"Tidus and Sora yelled

"What? I was just telling you the truth" Leon said

With the wave of his hand he turned Deliela an a adult pterodactyl into a baby pterodactyl. Deliela was so cute with her big red eyes (her eyes were red but they didn't look evil just cute) and one baby tooth sticking out of her mouth. Kairi couldn't help but to get all happy to see the cute little thing. she bent down and patted Deliela on her head. 

"Aw she so adorewable." Kairi said

"I think you're just as adorable." Leon commented

Kairi looked away so he couldn't see her blush. She hated when her cheeks got a cherry red , it always gave away how she really felt.

Let me tell you now Kairi always liked to play hard to get. It drove men crazy, she read that fromseventeen magazine. Why she, a 12 year old reading from a seventeenmagazine? well curiosity, the same thing that lead her to go outside and meet Sora. My how some girls get all the luck.

"Do all pterodactyls get small like Deliela?" Kairi asked when her cheeks had returned to normal color. 

Leon smirked as he thought of a way to make his apponets jealous.

'(snickers) Sora may be a prince but I am so going to get the girl with my pterodactyl' Leon thought to himself

"No. Since I'm a sorcerer I can make her do that." Leon said as he wrapped an around Kairi.

"Does it hurt her?" Kairi asked more interested in the pterodactyl than what Leon was doing.

Leon snapped his fingers and Deliela quickly flew onto his shoulder. Deliela was careful to land on Leon's left shoulder, so Leon could still have his arm around Kairi. Deliela may be a pet, but she knew her master was let's just say looking for a mate. That mate was Kairi who Leon has caught her interest. 

Leon looked at Deliela and then back at Kairi, "No not all." Leon answered 

Leon began walking towards the forest and Kairi followed, along with Sora and Tidus close behind. Sora and Tidus didn't like how he had the upper hand at the moment. You might know this but they both wanted to have the upper hand, so Leon was making the two very Jelous but not Jealous enough for them to say anything. After a while of walking it began to get dark, Kairi by now had removed Leon's arm from her shoulder and histwo opponents were sinkering , they now knew that they still had a chance to win her heart. The three of them came to a clearing surrounded by many many trees, that is where they camped out.

Leon chanted a spell and made the camp fire, as for sleeping bags... there weren't any, just blankets. Kairi leaned against a tree trunk with her three admirers right there with her. Sora laid on her shoulder, Tidus as well,as for Leon he laid on her lap. The three of them were sleeping and tugging at Kairi making sure that she was still there right beside them(no not groping her or anything, if that's what you're thinking). It was where they thought she does and should belong, with them where each of them wanted her heart individually. Kairi couldn't sleep(can you imagine why?) with the constant tugging and the thoughts on weather who she should choose was keeping her awake. She then decided that she couldn't decide that all in one day and eventually became so weary that she didn't feel the tugging any more. Kairi had woken up to an empty camp site the fire looked like it had been put out many many I mean many hours ago. She looked around the camp site to find her 3 admirers missing. Kairi then saw Deliela still in her baby form watching her from a near by tree branch. Deliela flew down and walked towards Kairi. Deliela instead of actually walking over to Kairi she had waddled over to her like a baby duck. Kairi couldn't help but bent down and pick her up. Deliela rubbed the side of her beak on on Kairi's cheek, she liked Kairi already.


	9. Curisotiy didn't kill the cat

**Decisions Of The Heart**

Chapter 9: Curiosity didn't kill the cat but gave her something to remember

Kairi couldn't help but bent down and pick her up. Deliela rubbed the side of her beak on on Kairi's cheek.

"So where are the three lover boys?" Kairi asked Deliela

Deliela moved her wings indicated to Kairi to let her go, she did, and Deliela began to lead her towards a waterfall.

_'So their taking a bath? hum I really should give them there privacy...Nah one small peak won't hurt'_ Kairi thought,

"And here's my lovely lady now." Leon announced.

_'Damn it! he saw me now he'll give away my position. so much for a peak.'_ Kairi thought

"You know curious eyes aren't something you should be proud of."

Kairi gave a little jump and turned around to see Sora right behind her. He was so close that she could fell his breath on the back of her neck. She could have sworn he was getting closer to her, but he swiftly took a step back a little before she was certain.

"I wasn't... I-" Kairi could finish she was focused on Sora nice chest. How he was so close that she could feel his body heat. Sora was wearing a towel around his waist and no shoes.

"I see, am I showing to much skin?" He whispered,

"Ye..- n-no." Kairi stuttered

He creased her cheek. Kairi closed her eyes and came closer to him. She wanted this from him. She couldn't resist the urge burning with in her. Sora bent his knees slightly. He put his arms around Kairi and that was when there lips met for the second time. Kairi wimp had been granted, she lowly moaned as Sora began to kiss her neck. It tickled and gave her a weak feeling. Kairi then pulled away, she wasn't certain where the kiss might lead her. But she knew that it had gone far enough. She wanted to play hard to get and so far she had given in.

"I'm sorry Sora I can't" Kairi said as she stepped away from Sora,

"You can't what?" Sora asked with a confused expression on his face,

Sora read her mind. She was scared that Sora would move from second base to home.(from make out to having sex) Sora knew how to control himself. He wanted her,but he would never take away her innocence by force. Kairi was trembling and her eyes were watery. Sora took a step forward and Kairi took a step back.

"Please Sora do make me do this" Kairi pleaded

"Why are you afriad." He asked,even though he knew, he wanted her to say it.

"I don't want you to take advanage of me." Kairi said

"But I would never do that to you." Sora said

Kairi then feel to her knees and began crying."Sora I(sobs).." she trailed off

Sora hugged her, "Shhh you don't have to say it. I promisse I won't make you do something you don't want to, .. trust me like you said you did before." Sora whispered

Kairi slowly began to calm down, she just rested her head on Sora's chest."I'm sorry about all that. I bet you think I'm a big baby now" Kairi said

Sora shook his head, "To me,you just couldn't help the way you felt. It's absoutly normal to be scared." Sora said. he still had his arm around Kairi and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Your lying." Kairi snapped

"I am not." He argued

"Are to." Kairi said

"not."

"too."

"Alright you win, you are kind of a baby." Sora said

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled

"Well it's the truth." Sora said

Kairi tackled him to the floor without warning and began tickling him. He begged for mercy but Kairi was merciless she kept on ,untill she thought Sora would probably keil over.

"Something is very wrong with this picture." Leon said

"The guy is suppose to be on top." Tidus compented

The two had just gotten out of the river and they got the wrong idea between Kairi and Sora."It's not what you think." Kairi began while still on top of Sora

"Of course it's not," Leon began

"You really think so?" Kairi smiled hopefully

"Uh... No." He answered

"I always knew she would be ruff in bed." Tidus told Leon

"Uh huh. I suspected it too" Leon said

Kairi quickly got up and was steamed. She stomped her way toward them, then SLAP! right across Leon's cheek.

"Hey what was that for ?" He asked

Tidus was laughting his head off as he noticed Kairi's hand mark on his cheek."For bieng a pervert." Kairi said

Kairi came to Tidus with a smile on her face, "How do you feel?" Kairi asked

Tidus shook his head, "Just dandy."

"You won't be for long." Kairi said and slapped him as hard as she did Leon.

"Owww, I'm in pain now." Tidus said

"Good, maybe now you'll quit being a perv." Kairi turned over to Sora"Come on Sora let's go back to camp." Kairi walked ahead of Sora.

"Uh Kairi," Sora began

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked

"Your going the wrong way."Sora anwered

Kairi stopped and gave Sora a grin, "You see what had happened was there was a... a wind, yeah that's good a wind, just pushed me... and----

"Kairi," Sora interrupted

"Yes?" Kairi asked

"Your not a good liar are you?" He asked

"What are you takling about I'm a great.(Sora gives her a disbeleving look) No I'm not" Kairi said sadly


	10. Uh Oh we’re captured!

**The Gift of Rain**

_**By: Egyptian Goddess Sahara**_

_**As I said in chapter 10, this chapter will pick up after chapter 8 you know with when the three guys were fighting Kari and stuff. Thank you to my loyal reader: thesrazrbladekisses. And thank you to a new reviewer: cHErry-dREaMeR.sorry for not updating for a whiel but schools a pain in the a.Thank you, you've made me more than happy to update and with out further a due here's chapter: 11**_

Chapter 11: Uh Oh we're captured!

Previously in:

The Gift of Rain

"Come on Sora let's go back to camp." Kari said walking ahead of Sora

"Uh Kari," Sora began

"Yes Sora?" Kari asked

"You're going the wrong way." Sora answered

Kari stopped and gave Sora a grin, "You see what had happened was there was a... a wind, yeah that's good a wind, that just pushed me... and----

"Kari," Sora began

"Yes?" Kari asked

"You're not a good liar are you?" He asked

"What are you talking about I'm a great. (Sora gives her a disbelieving look) No I'm not" Kari said sadly

Kari, Sora, Tidus and Leon began walking back to camp until they heard rustling leaves from up ahead. They cautiously froze, waiting to see if the person making the noisy would step forth, after a while nothing, but pretty soon they were all surrounded by solider with brown armor. The soldiers had spears and swords in their hands.

"General we found one of the dirty beast." one of the solider he said threatening Leon with a spear

"Hey I'm not a beast I'm human you dumb ass." Leon corrected

"Yeah you tell that dirty solider who you really are." Kari cheered on Leon.

Leon smiled, _'oh yeah that is what I want, for my woman to cheer me on.'_

Sora grumbled,' this isn't the right time to be thinking of that. Think of a way one of your dam spells can save our hides' Sora sent a thought wave to Leon

_'I can't, if I do I'll get fried by there magic sensor spears_.' Leon thought

_'If that's true how it that I can use my powers is?' Sora asked_

_'The spear sensors can only detect sorcerers and sorceress's magic. Use your telekinesis, their spears won't be able to detect that.'_ _Leon__ said_

Sora was ready to use his telekiensis but he heard Kari's thoughts in his head.

_'I got I'll kick this guy in the knee and tell the others to make a run for it,' Kari thought_

_'Kari don't' he said sending her a thought message, but he was to late_

Kari kicked the solider in the knee, "Run for it!" she yelled

Although she ran she didn't get far until she was electric ball came from one of the soldier's spears and hit her.

"Kari," Sora, Tidus and Leon said

Kari fell to her knees and looked over to the three.

"I...I'm sorry." she whispered and fell on her side

The three of them wanted to get to Kari but the soldier's spears barricaded them in a circle as though they were kettle.Each time they got to close to the spears they would get shocked but not like Kari. They only looked at Kari's lifeless body,it seemed as thought that this was all a nightmare,and what hurted the most was that all this was real. a solider picked her up and hoisted her over his solider.

Sora got frustrated,was surrounded by a white light, the size of the light grew and grew, until it slowly began to burst like an egg shell.

"Come on Titus." Leon said

"Why? and what's with Sora?" Tidus asked

"Trust me you don't want to be here when that light explodeds," Leon answered

Titus was dumb founded, Leon sighed, "I'll explain later."Leon said

Leon quickly picked up Kari bride style while the soldiers were distracted with the light. Leon and Tidus quickly walked ran away.the white light finally busted, at first nothing was heard, but then a gust of wind and a large boom sound was heard. Sora wasn't hurt by the light but the soldiers disintegrated, and the soldiers swords and spears were gone as well.

Sora wasn't hurt but he was extremely exhausted and passed out. When Leon was positive that it was safe to go back for Sora, He and Tidus came from out of the bushes. Out of no where soldiers began to come out of bushes, each time Tidus and Leon tried running a different direction the soldiers would block their way.

Tidus laughed nervously, "Wow are we all here from so tea and cookies?" He joked

A man who was rather small for a solider stepped forth.He laughed at Tidus's joke.

"That's rather funny (laughs) tea and(laughs) cookies" he said

Tidus and Leon began laughing as well.

"(Laughs) you're a real rite" The man said

"Yeah I know, I should be booked for entertainment." Tidus said laughing

The man laugh harder, "Is something funny!" he said in a stern voice

"Hey man if you want to be a twisted in the head you can go right ahead,but.. um not here." Tidus said

"So Leon what's the plan?" Tidus whispered

"There isn't one." Leon answered

"What do you mean there isn't one your a f-en sorcerer you can take these guys." Tidus exclaimed

"He could if we didn't have these spears and swords. we can say thanks to King Tomoken." The man said

"What King Tomoken is on our side." Leon protested

"Well I guess he isn't anymore. Why am I still talking to the likes of you? when I should take you to the fort." The man said

"Take these men away." The man said

"Oh and say hello to prince Sora for me will you." The man said

"Sir what do we do with the lady?" One of the soldiers asked

The man walked over to Leon who had Kari in his arms.

"Shame she would be punished just for hanging with the wrong group, well I'll make it quick and painless." The man said aloud more to himself than to the solider.

"Don't touch her! If you do I'll-- "You'll what? use magic?(Laughs) You can't, you fool ,but if you want to die with her I would understand, she is such a fine lady." The man said

_'He seems so familiar but I don't quiet know why' Leon thought_

Tidus struggle to get out of the ropes he was tied in but he failed. "Stay away from her!" Titus yelled

"Another that wants to die with this fine lady." The man said

"Take him away and leave her to me." The man said

a solider tried taking Kari away from Leon but with a free hand Leon kicked him. Tidus managed to get away from the solider that was trying to hold him back and pushed another solider who tried to take Kari away. They kept fighting untill Leon began to feel numb all over and fell to his knees.

" get-- AHHH!" Tidus felt someone twisting his inside and fell on his side and he passed out.

"Now Leon I can do much worst to you if you don't cooperate." The man said

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked

"Never mind that just heed to my warning and I will not kill you." The man said

"What about Kari?" He asked

"I can't say the same about her. now hand her over to me." the man said

"I will not allow it!" Leon said

"If that's your decision, so shall it be." The man said

a small tornado began to form underneath Leon and began to swing him inside. The tornado spun him faster and faster until it made him hit his back on a tree. Before Kari landed the tornado caught her and brought her to the man.

"Now my dear you must be punished." The man said

Leon tried recovering from the impact, "No stay away from her!" He yelled

_'That power I know it' Leon said_

"Please Stop!" Leon yelled, "Please.. Father" He said and passed out as well.

* * *

So what will become of the four? That man what is his name and why is with the bad guys? 

well You'll have ta wait. it will come to a book store near you! kidding just kidding peoples. please please review and I'll update soon.


	11. Who the heck is this guy?

**The Gift of Rain**

**_By: Egyptian Goddess _****_Sahara_**

**_Thank you all my reviewers: My Loyal reader thesrazrbladekisses and cHErry-dREaMeR. These reviewers have made me so happy... aren't you tired of me saying thank you? Well to bad! Because I am and words are formed to be said not to be kept in one's heart because then you'll be a what if person. What if I told my crush how I felt would he or she have gone out with me? It's hard sometimes but hey like I always tell my friend step up to the plate and don't bite your tongue. I bet you don't understand a word I have written do you?_**

**_Well I am going to shut up now and cut to the chase._**

**Chapter 12: who the heck is this guy? **

**_Previously in:_**

**The Gift of Rain **

"Get-- AHHH!" Tidus felt someone twisting his inside and fell on his side and he passed out.

"Now Leon I can do much worst to you if you don't cooperate." The man said

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked

"Never mind that just heed to my warning and I will not kill you." The man said

"What about Kari?" He asked

"I can't say the same about her. Now hand her over to me. " the man said

"I will not allow it!" Leon said

"If that's your decision, so shall it be." The man said

a small tornado began to form underneath Leon and began to swing him inside. The tornado spun him faster and faster until it made him hit his back on a tree. Before Kari landed the tornado caught her and brought her to the man.

"Now my dear you must be punished." The man said

Leon tried recovering from the impact, "No stay away from her!" He yelled

_'That power I know it' __Leon_ _said_

"Please Stop!" Leon yelled, "Please.. Father" He said and passed out as well.

**_Currently: _**The man pulled out his sliver dagger and he brought the dagger down very quickly when he was close to piercing Kari's heart, but he stopped. The man shook his head, _'I can not do this to such an innocent lady.' He said to himself_

The man picked up Kari bridal style and he walked over to his horse. He sat behind Kari with the reins in his hands and made the horse gallop.

_'Who was that boy and how did I know his name? Is part of my memory returning to me' the man wondered _

For many years this man has done things that he never meant to do, he only did it because King Tomoken told him that he would restore his memory if he did those things. So far the king has temporarily restored some of his memory which angered this man so much. he felt so empty inside and he felt abused, sometimes he wishes that he wouldn't be under king Tomoken's power but the king needed him as much as he needed the king so there was only one thing to do... suck it up and do as the king orders. The only thing the man does remember is his name but it didn't replace the feeling of emptiness in his heart.

_'How did I know the sorcerer's name? Has king Tomoken done one of his temporary memory games again? And why is that the sorcerer called me father?' The man wondered _Sephiroth

The hoarse had long driven his master away from the forest and now the horse was now galloping upon a dirt road. The man pulled on the reins making the horse stop; he gently hit the horse's side with his left and right Stirrups and made a click sound with his tongue to make the horse walk slowly. Kari began to stir; she was walking up from her concussion. Kari's blue eyes slowly opened to finding herself on a horse in bewilderment she looked around her to see what was happening.

"Clam down you are not in any danger." The man told Kari

"W-who are you and what have you done with my friends?" Kari asked accusingly

"My name is Sephiroth and I have not done anything to your friends...it seems they have abandoned you." Sephiroth said

"They would never do that to me never so stop lying to me." Kari yelled trying to wiggle out of Sephiroth's grip.

"Stop wiggling," Sephiroth commanded

"No!" Kari yelled

"You're going to hurt yourself," Sephiroth warned

"Let go of me you crazy old guy," Kari said

"Old? Hmp I am not old." Sephiroth said and let go of Kari

Kari fell off the horse and fell on her butt, she knew that was going to leave a bruise.

"Have you had your fun in the mud little piglet?" Sephiroth asked

"Mud? What mu--" she looked in what she was sitting in, she quickly got up and ran around.

"Ewe ewe! Ewe ewe! Now I need a bath" Kari yelled continuing to running around

Kari stopped running and looked at Sephiroth with an evil glare, "And I'm not a piglet and if I was a piglet that makes you a wart hog." Kari declared

Kari continued running around screaming about how gross she felt on the inside.

"Girl." Sephiroth called after getting a good laugh out of this event

"Leave me alone wart hog." She called still running around

"Girl." Sephiroth called again only more annoyed

Kari ignored him this time, she just continued running around. Sephiroth called her again but Kari ignored him again.

Sephiroth sighed, "Fine you give me no choice." He muttered

Sephiroth aimed his palm at Kari and wind began come out of his hands. Kari tried not to be blown away but the wind was blowing forcefully.

"Oh! No a twister." Kari said making a bad impression from the movie

"Okay stop." Kari yelled over the roaring wind

"Will you listen?" Sephiroth yelled back

Kari crossed her arms and shook her head, Sephiroth made the wind blow harder and Kari was beginning to lift off the ground.

"Okay, okay I'll listen." Kari said

Sephiroth cancel out his power and smiled, "Now what I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that- "God what a wart hog." Kari muttered

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked began to get ready to use his wind power

"I said-- stop with all the freaken wind I can blow too." Kari blow air out of her cheeks

"See I told you, na na na." Kari teased

"Wow that's amazing." He said sarcasticlly

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked

"There's a stream near by where you could bathe." He said

"Well Sherlock I'll need clean clothes to wear duhur." Kari said sarcastically

"Sherlock who is this person of which you speak of because I don't believeI know him?" He said

"Well he's... He's kinda of...he did.. Oh never mind! I just need new clothes old man." Kari said

"I'll bring you your clothes and---"Oh no you won't I'll come with you and get the clothes." Kari argued

"Very well but I'll have you know that I am not old I am no older than my 20's." He said

Kari was getting ready to get on the horse when Sephiroth stopped her, "I changed my mind I shall not allow you to get on the horse when you are covered in such filth. you might dirty my stallion and I don't want to dirty my horse with your filth."

"Uh I'm not even all that dirty now move over you crazy old wart hog." Kari said

"If you don't not seize and disses your disrespect toward me I will not allow you to bathe nor get your clothing." He threaten

Kari was getting ready to say something else but only crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine." She muttered, "Than how am I going to get to town? by walking?" Kari asked

"Exactly." He answered

"You're pulling my leg right?" Kari asked

"I do not pull your leg," He began

Kari sighed in relief, "Wo I really thought for a moment--"

Sephiroth was already a head of her on his horse, "Hey wait up." Kari called

* * *

so I wonder where Sora, Tidus and Leon are?

and is Sephiroth wired or what?

sorry peoples but that's all I'm going to write. please review.


	12. Where are we?

Now I know that you are all probably wondering where the heck are the three of Kairi's admires? right? RIGHT? DAMN it, cant anyone answer me? Oh yeah that's right they can't (chuckles) hehe/anime sweat drop/ sorry about that.I have my...no not blond moments, cause my hear isn't blond..is it? well I have my blackouts. anyways u guys probably think this chapter is going to be about Kairi and Sephiroth going to a village or About where the three guys...but you are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wrong. this chapterer, I mean chaopter, ugh CHAPTER is going to be about me. yes you are reading right it's going to be about muah. did you know that one time this girl in my class stuck a quarter up her nose, oinkity oinkity right? it made me feel like throwing up, fainting and laughing all at once but I mostly laughed. I mean what a Dumb ass. Okay I was just kidding about this chapter being about me, but not about the quarter thing. ewe ewe ewe, hehehe. Thank you to my loyal readers, you guys make me wanna cry...(sniff, sniff okay maybe not cry but make me sooo happy. man I talk alot I'll shut up now.

Chapter 13: Where are we? 

The soldier slid a tray in a special part of the door, "Breakfast." was all he said

He returned to guarding the door, he had his spear at his side pretending to care when he knew he didn't. Tidus stared at the revolting food, it looked like some sort of oatmeal with peas in it, what he didn't know that it was boiled millet.millet is the opposite of rice, it grew in cold places and it taste like corn. (I sound all like a teacher.)Tidus was freezing in the dark room the only source of light was from torch light that bleeded underneath the door.This room was small and he didn't know why he was here, he ad been separated from Leon once they entered this odd place, all he knew was that Leon was taken to another part of this odd place. The room Tidus was in was no bigger than a jail cell and it it felt like a prison cell what was crossing his mind was if Kairi was okay. had that man killed her? if the man had... he would be angry and most of all devastated. the constant worry was killing him, _'I can't just sit here, I have to do something...but what?...I got it.' Tidus thought _

Tidus slammed his fist on the door, "Let me out!" he yelled

Thesolider stared at the door with announce, "Shut up in there!" the solider ordered

"Make me you asshole!" Tidus yelled

_'What is this asshole that he speaks of? he must be insulting me... I'll show him to speak to me like that' the solider concluded_

"You like to insult me do you not?" thesolider asked rhetorically

The solider reached for the room key, Tidus smirked _'That's right dumb ass come in here so I can beat the hell out of you.' Tidus thought_

as planned the solider entered the room, he had his electric spear ready and he was using it as a source of light. The solider suspected that Tidus's silence was odd so he was on his guard. Tidus shut the door very slowly, it made the solider quickly turn around but he didn't see anything. what he didn't notice was that Tidus at the last minute Tidus quickly dodged the light of the spear. Tidus pinned the solider to the wall by his neck and grabbed the electric spear before the solider could attack.

"Now I want you to tell me where Leon is?" Tidus commanded

"Who is Leon of who you speak of?" The solider struggled to speak

"I don't have time for this shit, tell me where he... the sorcerer is?" Tidus asked

"I don't know who you're taking about" the solider said

Tidus tightened his grip on the man's throat, "Don't play dumb ass with me you know, so tell me."

"ahhh!" he cried out in pain, "Okay I'll tell you, he is down the hall to your right 4 doors down."

Tidus pointed the spear at the solider, "If you...on second thought come with me" Tidus said beginning to walk towards the door.

"I refuse." The solider declared

Tidus slowly turned around, **I can't believe this bastard. he muttered**

Tidus laughed and shook his head, "I guess you don't want to live." Tidus said evilly and threatened the solider with the spear

The solider got a sweat drop and raised his hands, "I was just joking." he said laughing nervously

* * *

Leon had his head down, his body dangled from the chains that held him up and trapped him there to the wall without a way to escape for the cold tight chains. He was badly injured, he can't walk because of his broken back since the event with his 'father' he got beat by king Tomoken, if Leon was able to use his magic he would have escaped but this odd place. he would make king Tomoken sorry for hitting him... but he can't, this odd place was wired with magic sensors, like the electric spears he would get hit with 34,000 kilowatts if he used his magic. he tried making himself go to sleep so that he could take his mind off the pain his injuries cased him, but likeTidus he was more worried about Kairi more than anything else.

_'lend me your powers to me spirit of freedom and let free fr- ahh' he thought_

He got hit with a warning shock to his body, it wouldn't have hurt as muchif he was so badly injured.

The guard standing outside heard the electric blast, "You would not suffer this fate if you would just tell the king Tomoken how King Varuke is defeating us with such a small army." The guard said

"I would never betray King Varuke he's like a father to me and he is fighting to make things okay for my kind." Leon said

"You're a fool. that is why you will be sentence to death in 2 days." the guard said

"You do not decide my place in this world I do. so do not order me around when I could easily kill you with or with out magic." Leon snapped

"I would like to see you try." The guard challenged

* * *

Tidus looked around the corner it was deserted, he found it odd and turned over to the solider.

"What's your deal? do you like lying?" Tidus exclaimed

"Are you delirious I am not lying." The solider protested

"If you say Leon is three doors down how come there isn't anyone guarding the door?" Tidus asked

"How should I know the answer?" The solider argued

"Your suppose to have enough command sense to figure out why there's no one at the door, I mean you work here you jackass." Tidus yelled

"Jackass? you may have spoken oddly before, but I understand when you call me a donkey's behind. which I am not." The solider said

"Oh never mind, do you have the keys to that room?" Tidus asked

The solider nodded, "Well then shake a leg." Tidus said

The solider looked at him with confusion written all over his face, "What does shake my leg have to do with anything?" He asked

"Oh for god's sake, just go." Tidus ordered

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, at first he didn't really care where he was, until henoticed that he wasin what looked like a jail cell. He looked around wildly, this aroused many questions in his head. _'Where am I? Why am I here? Where are Tidus and Leon? (gasps) Where is Kairi? Is she okay?' He wondered_

Sora felt a sharp pain in his head, he held his head this pain made him feel weak. Sora held the wall to keep him from falling.

"So you've decided to wake up." Someone asked him

* * *

The solider stood in front of Leon with his arms cross, "So you could easily kill me." The solider said

"Yeah that's right bring it." Leon snapped

The solider shook his head, "Your pride will be the end of you," Was all he said

"Oh really?" Leon asked

"Really." The solider said

He gave up, walked out of the room and returned to gurding the door.

"Hey get back here I haven't even started!" Leon said

"Maybe when you are worth me time." The soilder said

* * *

The solider looked at Tidus as he put the key in the lock. Tidus only glared at him with the electric spear aimed at him just in case the solider decided to do something stupid. The Solider opened the door and motioned for Tidus to go inside, but Tidus told the solider to go inside first. The solider was persistent, he insisted that Tidus go in first the solider quickly pushed Tidus in the room and locked it. This angered Tidus, He tried kicking the door and threatening the solider, but The solider just began walking away whistling a tune of victory.Tidus looked at the electric spear, ' _Worth a try_.' he thought

Tidus examined the spear, it was very high tech.by the looks of the wires and buttons. _'Uh, I guess it's better said than done' Tidus thought,_

Tidus shrugged, "Time to play press the buttons and not kill yourself." He said out loud.

Tidus started pressing buttons like crazy, with the top of the spear aimed at the door with in a few seconds he found the button to start it. Tidus felt the spear vibrate and then boom, a humongous electric ball made the door explode. This noise made the once victorious solider turn around to see what happen. He wished it was something he could easily take care of, but when he saw Tidus his first instinct was to run.. RUN like he had never in his life ran.

"Come back here you Jackass!" Tidus called as he ran after the solider

The solider ran faster, Tidus decided to fire a warning shoot. this electric ball was bigger than Tidus expected but hey he didn't care as long as he got the damn thing working. The electric ball missed the soldier's head by not even an inch, but by a centimeter. a few strands of hair of the soldier's hair fell onto the ground, this sure enough made the solider stop like Tidus planned. The solider was in complete shock, he didn't even think it was safe to breath.

An amused smile appeared on Tidus's face, _' Yeah stand still for my kinglyness.' He thought_

The solider face went for scared to petrified and he tried to make a run for it, "You move and I promise I won't miss you this time." Tidus warned

The solider wisely stayed still like a good little boy. "Now Mr. Jackass you will show me where the sorcerer is." Tidus said

"But I-" Let me guess you don't know where the hell they're keeping the sorcerer?" Tidus interrupted

"Not exactly..." he swallowed

"Than what is it?" Tidus asked impatiently

The solider watched the electric spear and swallowed again. This behavior confused Tidus and made him more impatient to wait for the solider to recover.

Tidus brought the spear closer to the solider, "Just show me the way and I won't kill you." Tidus said

The solider took this chance to kick the spear out of Tidus's hand and ran for his life. he was a solider but not a very smart solider,other people would have took the spear and attacked Tidus but this solider is just plain stupid. Tidus ran after the so soldier again only this time he used his football techinques and grabbed the soldier's knees. The solider instantly fell on his face, Tidus took this chance to get his pay back and punched the soilder across the jaw. Tidus blew punches at the solider until he was sure that the solider won't be getting up anytime soon.

"If you don't want to show me the way I'll find it myself." Tidus told the unconscious solider.

Tidus dragged the solider into a room and stripped him of his clothes, he's not gay or anything if that's what your thinking he just took the clothes so he could pose as a soilder. Tidus locked the door behind him and tried finding where Leon was kept.

* * *

Sora looked into the face of his father's and his enemy, King Tomoken. He had evil all over his face, with his beady black eyes and black long hair. Sora didn't answer King Tomoken's question he only glared at the mid 20's man.

"Come now Sora this isn't how you greet your Uncle, especially when you're my honorary guest." King Tomoken said

"It is when you have me locked up like some sort of beast." Sora snapped

"Well what can I say, I can't allow someone who hangs around filthy sorcerers and sorceress to stench up my guest rooms. I can't allow that." King Tomoken said

"Your the one stenching up the place, with your closed mind.Our people are starving and you blame sorcery for this? We need sorcery to help up adapt to this world they made to save us." Sora said

"That's rubbish Sora, your father has been filling your head with childish nonsense." King Tomoken said

"Is it childish? to be able to except things that are different than me. Your the one who's childish with your ignorance and prejudice being." Sora argued

"Ugh,you do not amuse me with your stupidity. don't you want to know where you are?" King Tomoken said

"By the looks of it in your filthy dungeon, in Toroju the east side of Oiea." Sora said looking around

"I guess you aren't completely full of stupidity." King Tomoken said in half a chuckle

"Ha, Ha, I'm hilarious now let me out of here." Sora demanded

* * *

well that's all I fell like writing. the next chappie will come to a computer near you 


	13. See I knew you weren't so mean

Ewe ewe spiders! I hate spiders with their long eight legs, their fangs and when squish them their all ewe! Just talking about it makes me get shiver all over. Thank you allfor reviewing but I can do without the spiders pweese. Now I am scared for life. (hehehe just kidding, but I still hate spiders.)

* * *

Chapter 14: see I knew you weren't't so mean, or are u just a warthog in disguise?

Kairi: I love this chapter! How about u old warthog?

Sephiroth: I am not AN OLD WARTHOG!

Kairi: Geese Louises, all you had to do was say no.

Previously:

"Fine." She muttered, "Than how am I going to get to town? by walking?" Kari asked

"Exactly." He answered

"You're pulling my leg right?" Kari asked

"I do not pull your leg," He began

Kari sighed in relief, "whoa I really thought for a moment--"

Sephiroth was already a head of her on his horse, "Hey wait up." Kari called

Currently: Kairi rode on the horse while Sephiroth walked ahead of her, leading the horse. She had a smile of triumph on her face and Sephiroth had an irritated expression on his face as though he couldn't't believe this was happening to him.

"I knew you where just pulling my leg." Kairi said

"For the billionth time I did not pull your leg. I didn't't even have your leg in my hand to pull on." Sephiroth said

Kairi hit her forehead and gave him a look that said "are you stupid or something?"

"I didn't't mean that your were actually pulling my leg. I meant that you were just joking around." Kairi explained

"But I am not a Joker do I look like a joker? I do not dress in silly garments to entertain the king." Sephiroth said

"You know what? You are really hopeless." Kairi said

"Hopeless? hopeless in what subject?" Sephiroth asked

"Just forget it. It's not important." Kairi said

'_Have I entered a world that is some how like the medieval times? I mean I'I've heard that back then they use to have jokers, and the way these people dress... my god it's a twist between Japanese kimonos and those medieval robe thingies.' Kairi thought_

After a while the two had taken a break, Kairi sat down while Sephiroth lay next to her.

'_This guy is some kidnapper. He's cute, gentle and hilarious… I mean for an old wart hog. Kairi what the heck is wrong with you he's probably planning to hurt you when you least expect it.' Kairi thought_

'_I really do notwant to take her to the fort she's so sweet natured, Annoying? That is a defiant YES! She brings a new meaning to the word, but she should not be in a place like that.' Sephiroth thought, he smiled 'She's like a sister to me.'_

Whoa these two are feeling two different emotions for each other I smell drama…wait I mean trouble. I think I'll take you back to Tidus, Leon, and Sora now.

* * *

Last time with Sora and King Tomoken:

"Ugh, you do not amuse me with your stupidity. Don't you want to know where you are?" King Tomoken said

"By the looks of it, I'm in your filthy dungeon, in Toroju the east side of Oiea." Sora said looking around

"I guess you aren't completely full of stupidity." King Tomoken said in half a chuckle

"Ha, Ha, I'm hilarious now let me out of here." Sora demanded

Currently: King Tomoken snorted, "If I did that than, I wouldn't't get what I what from you now would I?"

"What do youwant." Sora snapped

"It's very simple. I want you to tell me how your father is defeating my and every other king's army with such a puny little army?" King Tomoken said

Sora snickered and shook his head,"If you have not guessed you're ignorance is as thick as fog." Sora said

"thick as fog? unique saying but I just want an answer now!" King Tomoken demanded

"Tsk, tsk _uncle Tomoken _you are acting rather childish. do you not know that when you can not get your way you must negotiate?" Sora said rhetoricallywith an emphasis on uncle Tomoken.

"Negotiate? with you? do not make me laugh foolish boy." King Tomoken said

"Am I foolish? or are you the foolish one, any one with a brain could find out why my father is defeating you." Sora said

"Silence boy." King Tomoken demanded, "I grow tried of you, if you do not do as I say I guess I will have to make you."

Tidus was so lost that it wasn't even funny, _'Shit now I'm lost, damn. damn it all! man this places looks like a... nah it can't be, can it? it is, it's what my bloated history teacher was blabbering about a few days ago. she was talking about the medieval times, so sore's world is like those times, this place must be a dungeon. but nothing like the ones in England, this dungeon doesn't have jail cell looking rooms, but they look like small rooms. man if Kairi ever found out how smart I am I wouldn't know whetherto be embarrassed or proud of it.' Tidus thought_

_Tidus came to what looked like the 2nd in command of the soldiers. The 2nd rank solider looked at him suspiciously. _

_"What are you doing here solider?" He asked_

'I knew those war movies would pay off.' Tidus thought

"Sir the king has ordered me to deliver a message to the solider guarding the soccer's door." Tidus said and saluted

"You may proceed solider." The 2nd rank solider said

"Yes sir." Tidus said still standing there

" You may go now." The 2nd rank solider said

"Permission to speak sir." Tidus said

"Granted." The 2nd rank solider said

"I am new and request directions to where the sorcerer's room is located sir." Tidus said

"Make a right down this hall then make a left and a right again solider." The 2nd rank solider said

"Thank you sir." Tidus said and saluted again

Tidus as told made a right down the hall and so on. he came to a tall and muscular solider, which looked Tidus would have to knock this guy out to get away. on the side of the guard it had a weird machine on it.

"Tell me where I could find the room where the sorcerer is located in." Tidus asked

"through this door down 2 halls then make a left and third door to your right." The muscular solider said

Tidus started walking towards the door knob but the muscular solider pushed him back.

"Hey man what the hell's wrong with you?" Tidus yelled

"you can not enter this way, you must enter your spear into the machine." He said

Tidus looked over to the machine, it looked very complicated. Tidus walked over to the machine it kind of looked like one of those identity machines where you had to put your hand on it.

"Please present your spear."Tidus heard the machine say

Tidus held it horizontally towards the machine, "Does not compute try again." The machine said

Tidus held it vertically with the crystal part of the spear facing the machine. a blue light began to read the top of the spear.

"Access granted, number 56562329790 welcome." The machine said and the door opened

the muscular solider stepped aside.

Tidus walked inside and the wooden doors closed behind him. Tidus came to another wooden door.

"State your business number 56562329790, computer does not compute low rank soldiers are not allowed here." The computer said

"I carry a message regarding prisoner status." Tidus said

"Access accepted." The computer said and opened the door.

Tidus went down two halls and followed all the directions the muscular soldier's directions.

_'This better be worth it.' Tidus thought_

Tidus came to a door with a normal looking solider guarding the door.

"What are **_you_** doing here?" The solider asked

"You got some nerve talking to me like that." Tidus snapped

_'I'm tired of this shit.' Tidus thought_

Tidus didn't let the solider say anything else he just punched him across the jaw and hit the solider with the electrical spear in the back of the head. The solider fell on the floor with a load thud.

_'That's more like it.' Tidus thought_

Tidus took the keys from the soldier's pocket and open the door. Leon looked up to see Tidus.

"Oh man they beat the shit out of you." Tidus said as he walked over to Leon

"You could say that." Leon said

"Stand still." Tidus instructed

"Why? what do you plan to do." Leon asked

Tidus aimed the electrical spear at the chains and fired. The chains short circuited and opened. Leon fell on the floor, he pulled himself up using the wall.

Tidus walked over to Leon, he took of the top of his armor and ripped a piece of his shirt and handed it to Leon.

"Here, wrap it around your wounds the pressure should stop you from getting a concussion." Tidus said

Leon chuckled, "I guess you're not so stupid after all." Leon took the piece of Tidus's shirt.

"You know if you weren't injured I would kick your ass." Tidus warned

Leon along with Tidus's help had got his wounds properly cover up. Tidus dragged the solider he knocked out into the room, Tidus helped Leon stand up and they walked out the room. Tidus locked the door and they walked through the door Tidus had gone through before. They came to the door with the muscular solider.

Tidus didn't feel like talking so he aimed the spear at the soldier's chest andfired. The solider feel to he knees and tried to use his electrical spear but even in Leon's condition kicked it out of his hands. Tidus kicked the solider in the stomach and gave the solider one hard hook across the jaw.

* * *

This is all I feel like writing. So will Leon, Tidus and Sora successfully escape the dungeon? and will Sephiroth take Kairi to join her admires? well you have to wait and find out on the next chap. 


	14. sephiroth and I go to the village

_**Thank you all who reviewed. although in the last chapter I promissed that you would find out Leon, sora and Tidus would get out, I didn't mean this chapter I meant the one after this one.**_

Chapter 15: Finally Sephiroth and I get to the villiage and Leon father is Sephiroth? I think

Kairi had an irritated expression on her face, whiel she walked beside Sephiroth and the hoarse. She was muttering things under her breath about how un fair she was being treated. Sephiroth on the other hand was smiling in triumpth, his smile went from ear to ear which irritated Kairi even more but if you looked closely at Sephiroth's coat you would see a dirt mark from when she pushed him off for vengance...what was the other one oh yeah and for fun. everytime she looked at Sephiroth's coat she had a grin on her face along with an irritated expression on her face.

"Kairi don't look so down." Sephiroth began

"Why not" Kairi muttered

I mean we only have about 10 more kilometers to go." Sephiroth said

Kairi did an anime fall and started twitching, she got up and gave him a sarcastic smile on her face. "Gee thanks." She said

Kairi and Sepiroth had arrived in the villiage, Kairi had been extremely tired when she got there and she was not to metion starving she hadn't eaten since she had gotten hit with that eletrical ball. Kairi's stomach began to growl and Sepirhoth couldn't help but look at her as he got off his horse.

Sephiroth smiled, "The lady's hungry?" He asked

Kairi felt her cheeks heaten, "Yeah sure whatever old wart hog. Just give me some food and we'll be alright...for now." She said quickly recovering

"For the last time I am not an old warthog!" Sephiroth said

Kairi giggled and nodded her head, "yes you are."

Sephiroth and Kairi first went to get Kairi some clothes. it was a small little stores with dresses that looked like kimons only the bottom of the dress was poofy. Kairi really hated looking at the dresses and the way people were looking at her. Sephiroth had notice the looks they were give Kairi and himself, which made him feel uncomfterble and wonder why they were treating them this way.Kairi decided that she hated most of the dress she came across a beautiful Kimono it was made of red silk with folwers on them, she found some red shoes to go with them and all that good stuff.

"I hope you plan on paying for this warthog" Kairi began

"Oh my looks like you will have to stay like a muddy piggy." Sephiroth said

Kairi's face turned red like a tomatoe, "YOU'RE SO STUPUID!" She yelled as she got ready to throw the clothes on the ground

"Calm down." Sephiroth said calmly

Kairi didn't really hear him say anything in english she just saw his mouth move, "What?" Kairi asked now a little calmer

"I said calm down I was only testing you, what did you call it before? oh yes I remeber now, I was just pulling your leg so to speak." Sephiroth explained

Kairi got an anime sweat drop, "Oh you see I knew that I was just... I was just joking about the whole out burst thingy mabober." Kairi said

"Hm, why is that I do not believe you? now that I think about it, that is the worst fib I have ever heard. I think you should be truthful at all times because your fibs do not do much for you." Sephiroth said

"You know when you talk it takes you mad long to finish." Kairi said

"Where you listening to a word that I had told you?" Sephiroth asked

Kairi was looking at something else and her attention was some where else as well.

"Hah? what did you say? You lost me in the begining, the middle... oh the heck with it evey single part of it." Kairi said

Sephiroth sighed deeply, "Do not mind what I had said before it is not important."

Sephiroth gave the onwer and the only clerk in the store a medium size bag full of coins. Kairi's eyes widened, '_this guy is loaded! cool rubs hands together) hehehe time to make him reach deep into his pocket.' _Kairi thought deviously

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked

"Yeah I'm a.o.k wwhhy?" Kairi asked suspeciouly

"I was just curious."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Kairi asked

Sephiroth began walking out of the store, Kairi was close behind and then got in front of him.

"Come on say it, you know you want to." Kairi said

"Alright, I do not think you are crazy." Sephiroth said slowly

"You don't?" Kairi asked

Sephiroth shook his head and Kairi smiled, "I think crazy may be an under statement." He said

Kairi's smile turned into a frown and preety soon her face was red, "UHG, YOU ARE SUCH AN OLD WARTHOG!" she said

Sephiroth sighed, "I give up, you are just so stubborn as stubborn as a rock. no matter what I say you will forever call me this name." Sephiroth said and walked off

_'She is so...my goodness she always arrgues.I don't expect her to like me but the fact that I care what she thinks of me confinds me? along with that I can not stop thinking of that boy... he called me father but why?'_ Sephiroth thought as he walked into a bar

Whiel Sephiroth walked into a bar Kairi had walked out of the villiage she had memorize most of the way. Kairi came to a humgous ocean she was about to test the temture of the water, until someone called to her.

"No!" she heard someone say

With that she was tackled to the ground by a woman, she expected a guy to do that but this woman proved her other wise. The woman had long black hair, brown eyes and wore a white robe looking dress. The woman looked like she was around her early 20's she looked a little younger than Sephiroth. The woman quickly got up, she fixed herself and she helped Kairi up.

"Forgive me for forgeting my manners my name is Ketala and the reason I pushed you so rapidly away from that water is because it fetal."She said

Kairi was able to shake off her shock and found her voice, "What do you mean fetal?" Kairi asked

"This is the kind of water you should not bathe in. It is called The ocean of truth and death. it was given this name because if you look at your reflection in this ocean you will see how you die. when you least ecpect it you will die, if you bathe or swim in this ocean beast that live in this ocean will devour you." Ketala said

"Thank you, I guess I ow you." Kairi said

"Ow? you are not from around here are you?" Ketala asked

"No, but what I meant was that I am in debt to you." Kairi said

"I do not mean to be so rude but you could repay me by telling me if you have seen my son." Ketala said

"What does he look like?" Kairi asked

"He has long brown hair, blue eyes he wears a jacket that has red lion and a cross on the sleeve of his shirt." Ketala said

"Is his name Leon?" Kairi asked

"Yes have you seen him? do you know where he is? is he hurt?" Ketala asked

"I have seen him, but I don't know where he is so I don't know if he is okay, although I know someone who might." Kairi said

"Come with me." Kairi said

Kairi and Ketala began walking to the villiage, The two of them looked for Sephiroth when the two of them had found him Ketala was acting strange.

Ketala hugged Sephiroth, "Oh my godness I have not seen you in so many years.which reminds me, you left.. why you leave me alone to raise our son." Ketala said with anger in her voice

_'Leon's dad is Sephiroth? what? this can't be I mean Sephiroth looks a little to young have a had a 16 year old son. I am so confused my god, and Sephiroth looks as confused as I am, is this woman liying or something?' Kairi thought_

_'Who is this woman? did I bore her a child? how did I lose my memory?' Sephiroth thought_

_'He does not reconize me I can see it written all over his face... he does not remember the life he had walked away from.' Ketala thought_

"What is the matter do you not reconize your own wife?" Ketala asked

Kairi's heart felt a sharp pain in her chest, in her heart, _'Ouch that hurts, I was crushin on a marryed man, that's just great.' Kairi thought_

"I am sorry but I do not know if I had a wife or a son. I am sorry but I was in ancident that made me lose my memory." He said

_'At least that's what king Tomoken said about how I lost my memory.' Sephiroth thought_

Ketala covered her mouth and cryed into his chest, "I am sorry if I had startled you before coming onto you like that." She whispered

"It is alright, you are not at fualt because you did not know." Sephiroth said

Ketala smiled and looked over to Kairi, "Oh what is your name?" She asked

"Kairi." she answered

"Kairi I would happly let you use my bathroom to bathe in all this excitment made me forget." Ketala said

* * *

That was one looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter. The next chapter will come out very soon and I hoped you liked it. 


	15. The escape

Chapter 16: The escape

Sora had kept his uncle entertained long enough it is been two days now. he had read his uncles mind enough to escape his jail cell and the dungeon. Sora just needed to find where Leon and Tidus were kept.He saw his uncle smile evilly, Sora already knew what his uncle planned on doing to make him reveal the secret of how his father was wining the war. His uncle already knew about Sora caring deeply about a certain red head, how does he know you ask? well powers run in the family. Sora's uncle could feel what other people feel weather it was about caring for someone or hating some one his uncle knew whom that person was and where they were, in other words had the power of empathy. King Tomoken believes that he has the same mother as his brother King Varuke, which is sora's father. He thinks it is natural for him to have powers, he believes they come from his mother and father... he believes false things. He may have powers but not because of King Varuke's parents, but because of his mother. King Tomoken may not know this but he was adopted when he was a new born. He was going to be another parent less child, a poor filthy street rat, after Keiara (key-a-ra), his foster mother lost her first son. she swore she would never bare child again, it was just to much for her heart to bare, she took in the new born who was rejected by his mother. She raised him, making him believe that she had brought him into the world and she feared to tell him the truth for he might not love her and her husband the way he di before he had known the truth. Later on, adolescence Tomoken defeated a king who's dynasty was falling into ruin in battle as a result Tomoken had became king after defeating that king and so he had started the dynasty of the Yahamahara. Three years after the Dynasty, Kieara became pregnate, she was so happy, but as for Tomoken things began to change. Because King Tomoken was king before and still is because his "brother" King Varuke found his own land village to rule, King Tomoken had better things. Tomoken and Varuke have been reveals ever since Varuke was born and they shall keep being reval until they die.

"Sora if you do not tell me how your father is defeating my army I will have to harm your beloved Kairi." King Tomoken said

" I do not know what you are referring to." Sora lied

"Oh is that so." King Tomoken said beginning to move his wrist

A florescent light began to appear and inside it was Kairi with a frown on her face as she watched Sephiroth and Ketala (key-tal-la) flirting.

"Your beloved is feeling jealous and left out I could send my guards to kill her or make her go into the ocean of truth and death.where she could see her future than get devoured by beasts under water. better yet I will let her take a swim and either way get devoured by Brachaucheniuses,Elasmosauruses,Ophthalmosauruses, and Liopleurodons." King Tomoken said (A.N: those four thing that he said were dinosaurs)

Sora sighed, "Alright I will tell you how my father is defeating you.." Sora began

'_Yes, yes than when he does tell me he will stay in the dungeon until the war is over to help me win all control over all of Oiea. he would try to escape but he can not because the only way for him to escape this dungeon is with my hair, the door will open and walla, but he is not smart enough to find out how to get out.' _King Tomoken thought

"My father is defeating you because you are an imbecile." Sora said

With that Sora used his Telekinesis to push King Tomoken onto the wall and he was knocked unconscious, a could've used his power before but he needed to find a way out first. Sora used his telekinesis to rip off some hair form King Tomoken's head, Sora used his telekinesis to take the keys out of King Tomoken's pocket and opened the door.

_'Now how do I find Leon and Tidus? I can use my telepathy power.' _Sora concluded

_'Leon where are you?' Sora sent a thought wave to Leon_

_'Hey Sora, well I really can not say where I am ask Tidus maybe he knows.' Leon responded_

_'Tidus where are you?' Sora asked_

'_Don't worry about it sore We'll find you' Tidus said_

_'What do you mean we? have you and Leon found each other?' Sora asked_

_'Yeah. now let me consentrate.' Tidus said_

The soldiers had not noticed Leon's or Tidus's absence in their rooms. Today was when Leon was supposedly had to be put to death for disobeying the king's orders but he can thank Sora for that day failing to come. Sora had been occupying most of the king's time making him forget. The two had been knocking soldiers unconscious and sleeping in an un locked room for a night and moved on.

"Okay Leon I want you to look like your still imprisoned because right now I'm posing as a solider. That means I need the top of my armor." Tidus told Leon

Leon very carefully took off the top of the armor and handed it to Tidus that Tidus had let Leon wear so he would catch a cold. Tidus quickly ripped another piece of his shirt and put on the armor. Tidus tied up Leon like he was some sort of cop. the plan was that Tidus would treat him bad, ask a solider to where Sora was kept.

Tidus gave Leon a shove, "Move." He said ruffly

_'God he didn't have to be so ruff.' Leon thought_

Leon had a miserable expression on his face while he felt pain as he walked, purposely he acted this way of course.

Not to long did 2 soldiers walked by them, "Where is the prince kept?" Tidus asked as he stopped

"Come here you worthless dog where I can keep an eye on you." Tidus told Leon who was walking ahead of Tidus as planned

"What does a low rank solider like you have to do with the prince?" One of the soldiers asked

"It is none of your business now tell me where the prince is kept." Tidus asked impatiently

one of the solider grunted, and another reluctantly told Tidus the directions.before Tidus and Leon knew it they were standing in front of two double doors.

Tidus counted down on 1 they kicked the door open. Sora had made sure that each time King Tomoken would stir he would bang his head on the wall.

"So you escaped your jail cell?" Leon asked

"Hey man we don't got time to do this chitchat shit we gotta move out." Tidus reminded them

"Your right about that, but how do we **move out** exactly?" Leon asked Tidus

"I haven't thought that far yet" Tidus said

Leon got an anime sweat drop, "Tidus you are one in a million, one in a million." Leon said

"Well nincompoop, I think I should take over." Sora said

Tidus glared at him, "Oh you want to start, come on bitch let's go." Tidus challenged

"I think you should both stop arguing and let us leave this place." Leon said

The two gave each other one last glare before they did as Leon said. Before Sora left he locked King Tomoken in the room he was in.

The three had only minutes to escape, Sora came to a doors that were very tall, "State your identity." the computer said

"King Tomoken." Sora said

"Voice does not compute place hair on scanner." The computer said

Sora did as told, the computer scanned it.

"Hey what are you three doing here ?" A solider called from behind them

The three turned around to see a solider getting ready to ring a bell, he recognize them and this probably meant they had to beat him to it. The solider was closer to the bell so Tidus threw a warning shot, but this only slowed the solider down slightly. The three looked over to the computer which was still scanning.

'Damn it.' The three of them thought

Tidus decided to cut the rope short, Tidus aimed and fired, the man tried pulling on the rope that was left on tipy toes, but failed. The man was about to call for help but before he could escape a word from his mouth Sora knocked him unconscious with his telekneises that sent him flying into a wall. This made a loud boom sound which means the soilder was dead, this sound attracted curious solders 7 showed up. Still the computer was still scanning which made the three guys want to kick the intelligent substance out of the computer. Some of the soldiers were armed with morning stars, Pikes, halberds and spears, each one of them caused more destruction than what they already do with their sharp blades or what not. one of the soldiers used his morning star and through magical bombs. Leon did what he might end up killing himself for, he used his magic to protect Tidus, Sora and himself because the fact that the place was loaded with socerer magic sensors. Leon felt his whole entire body burn with a painful intensity that it was hard to bare, the moring star boombs were good news for them because the morning star bombs made a huge gaping hole in the door. The three boys took advantage of this opportunity to run and try to fight back, but mostly run. when the three had gotten outside the sun stung their eyes, they had become use to being in that dark dungeon.

The three had left behind the fort... well actually the three were all knocked out for a long time when they got to the fort but then they were taken to a dudgeon, so it dugeon. anyways the three had left behind all the soldiers that were chasing them on foot, now all they had to worry about were the men on horses, this meant to go to plan b. well they would if they had one, which means they have to think fast or be forced to be locked in that dark place for who know for how long.

"Leon one of your spells would come in handy right about now." Tidus said as he ran

"Well that narrows the spells down to what... more than 4 million, I do not think that's going to work genius." Leon said

"How the hell was I suppose to know that there are so many spell Mr. prissy." Tidus said

"Think of something Leon or we are practically dead." Sora warned as he checked how close the soldiers were

_'What kind of spells should I use?no, no spell can help me here. I got it precious_.' Leon thought

_'Precious? how is your pet bird going to help you...oh I see, you are going to summon her here are you not?' Sora thought_

_Leon nodded, ' She should be around here some where, she was following Tidus and me when we were running away from your attack.' Leon explained_

Pretty soon there was a loud squawk, yup it was the normal size Precious to the rescue. Leon used a levitation spell and lifted Sora, Tidus and himself off the ground and onto her back. Leon put one big barrier around precious to prevent the soldiers from hurting the 4 of them. Sora, Leon and Tidus gave the dot of soldiers a tauting wave goodbye.

"Sora," Leon began

"Yes Leon." Sora answered

"I do not have a pet for a bird, but a pterodactyl." Leon said

"Oh let it go," Sora said

"I can not do that." Leon said

"Oh my lord, This is going to be a long ride." Sora said

* * *

So will Leon ever get over Sora calling his pterodactyl a bird? or will Sora get so annoyed that he will kick Leon off the pterodactyl? oh and will the three find Kairi? Find out in the next part. (probably)well I hoped you liked it. sorry if I confused a tiny bit or maybe a whole lot, I um kinda had writer's block and stuff. the next chapter will be out soon. 


	16. The arrival of the admires

Hello peoples! it another chapter about me... si-ke I wish I could have see all your faces when I said that. Heheheh I bet it would be halrious. annyways I hope I don't bore you or anything. without further adude, heheh dude dude we're all dudes. terrible sorry I had candy, man they should really put warning labels on thoses thingies. Here is the long awaited...well maybe not long awaiteda day without updating is alot towait nowwithout further a due here's the next part.

Chapter 17: The arrival of the admires and the haterd of Sephiroth

"Would you both shut the hell up" Tidus said

Tidus had listen enough of thier fighting long enough, he was sick of it and it was over some bird thing which was pathtic.

"No you shut up." They both said

"No you." Tidus said

They were now at each others throats over something so stupid now. the only thing that stopped them was a bang sound against the barrior. when they turned to look it was more then a dozen pterodactals in the sky with soilders doing arial attacks with electic spears and ect.

"Hey Leon we go unwanted company, time to whop ass." Tidus said aiming his spear at a soilder

"This barrior lets our attacks out but don't let thiers in in right?" Tidus asked before firing

Leon nodded, "Hey Sora would you like a Morning star or a halberd?" Leon asked

"Both." Sora answered

With a wave of his hand 4 wepons floated inside the barrior, Sora took two and Leon took two. The three of them were attacking all soilders in sight, it didn't take take long until they finished with all of them.

"Good job out there Tidus have you ever been in battle?" Leon asked

"No, I just watch alot of action and war movies." Leon answered

"Uh...huh?" Sora and Leon responed

"In my world we make people do stupid things for our entertainment." Tidus explained

"Oh." They both said

"Okay Sora use your telepathy power to find Kairi." Leon said

It took Sora a while to find Kairi because she was in a villiage, finding her thoughts was like finding a needle in a hay sack.

_'Kairi where are you?' Sora asked_

_'Hi Sora I missed you so much. well I don't know exactly but I'll give the related location. I am in a villiage close to the Ocean of truth and death. So where were you? were's Leon and Tidus? Are they okay? I hope you guys haven't been arguing again.' Kairi thought_

_'Relax they are fine. we will explain everything when we get there.' Sora said_

"Okay Leon Kairi's in a village close to the Ocean of truth of death." Sora said

* * *

(Mean while with Kairi)

"Alright mr. Lair, tell me where my friends were really taken to." Kairi said interrupting the flirt fest that had been going on for to long.

"Kairi I'm in the middle of something I will talk to you later." Sephiroth whispered

"No I want an explaination NOW." Kairi said

Sephiroth walked over to Ketala but Kairi grabbed his arm before he ever took two steps, "I mean it Sephiroth tell me where my friends were taken." Kairi demanded

"Alright I will. Please wait here while I speak with Ketala." Sephiroth said

Kairi was ready to follow when Sephiroth put out a hand so she wouldn't take a step further, "Alone." He said

Kairi crossed her arms, "Fine I'll just wait here." Kairi said

Sephiroth walked over to Kairi again and they began walking.

"Kairi, what I'm about to tell you is the truth and I apolozie in advance. Your friends were taking to a fort, to be exact...you know about there being a war all over Oiea do you not?" Sephiroth asked

Kairi nodded, "King Varuke's brother which is Sora's father, and King Varuke's brother were fighting together.Varuke's brother had betrayed his brother and joined forces with the other kings who plan on oblivionating all scorcers and scorceress. your friends were taken to King Tomoken's, who is the brother of King Tomoken, fort. you would have been taken there as well but I am under King Tomoken's power and was order to make you take a long nap." Sephiroth said

"You were trying yo kill me?" Kairi asked as she began backing away

He nodded, "But you see I did not because I came to my senses and I stopped myself." He explained as he take a step forward

"S-Stay away from me." Kairi yelled

"Kairi please just listened to me." Sephiroth said

"No after what you were going to do to me how could I." Kairi yelled

"I did it because I was trying to get my memory back. you see King Tomoken knows some of my past and he would help me find someone who could fill this void in my heart. you have no idea what it is like to only know your name and not knowing what really makes a person in this world, But Kairi I did not kill you and I do not plan on trying to take away your life ever again." Sephiroth said

Kairi couldn't help but start cying it hurted her like no other pain in the world. To think, she could have been dead by now.

* * *

(Mean whiel with the three)

"Can't this pteradactal go any faster, where the milage on this thing?" Tidus asked

Leon and Sora looked at him, they gave him a look that said What are you talking about

"Oh never mind." Tidus said

_'I wonder if those soilders will come after us again? I know we escaped but, why are we that important to be chased so much.' Tidus wondered_

Tidus felt a sharp pain in his stomach, this wasn't hunger it was something else, but he didn't know what. Tidus held his stomach the pain was so unbearable that he was begining to slip off the pteradactal, Before Tidus fell off Sora grabbed his arm.

"Leon I need asistance." Sora said

Leon was gone for a second then he was behide Sora and helped him pull up Tidus.

"My goodness I believe you need to lose a couple of pounds. you are one heavy person." Leon teased

"Oh please all this isn't fat it's mucsle. besides your weak that's why it took you so long to lift me." Tidus snapped as he point to his well in shape arms.

"Whatever you say Tidus, I believe you." Leon said sarcasticaly

"You don't believe do you?" Tidus asked

"I didn't say anything like that, all I said was that I believe you." Leon said

"Look at this it isn't fat it's muscle. I have a bigger dick than you too." Tidus said point at his arms again

Leon laughed, "How old are you 14 and I am seventeen and there is no way that your dick is bigger than mine." He said

"I'm 14 and a half thank you very much and I could take you any time." Tidus said

Sora and Leon began laughing, "Ha, you are nothing but a baby. face it, you do not have any game." Sora said

"Don't start Sore you're not much older than me and if I can take Leon than I could definately kick your ass." Tidus said

"I would like to see you try little one." Sora teased

Tidus held his stomach and groaned in pain.

"What is the matter, I have not even touch you for you to start groaning this way." Sora said

"You wouldn't even be able to touch me to cause me pain. I don't know what's wrong this I felt this way before, remeber when I almost fell off this bird thing." Tidus said

"What wrong with calling my pteradactal by her given name? do you two suffer from ignoreeitis (ignore-eye-tis)?" Leon asked

"Oh be quiet Leon I think I know what is wrong with him." Sora said

"When was the last time both of you have eaten?" Sora asked

"Two days ago." Leon answered

"He is just hungry." Sora concluded

"That is all I thought he was begining to you know." Leon said

Tidus laughed, "Oh you thought I was going through puberty? I've been through that already and don't you think it's kinda of late to start now?" Tidus asked

"You are a runt so why not start now." Tidus answered

"If I weren't in so much pain I WOULD PUNCH YOU SO HARD THAT ALL YOUR TEETH WILL FALL OUT." Tidus yelled

"Leon you better listen to him he sounds serious." Sora said

Leon laughed, "He is seriously going mad." Leon said

Sora and Leon began laughing together.

* * *

(Mean while with Kairi)

Sephiroth hugged her, "I am truely sorry." He whispered

Kairi pushed him away and slapped him, "Don't touch me. you say you're sorry but that doesn't change anything does it." Kairi yelled

He held his cheek it stung alittle."Kairi an apology does change something, it changes the fact that I purposely did something. I take back what I did and I want you to fogive me." Sephiroth said

Kairi just walked off. Sephiroth didn't call her back, he had been hated before and he knows how to deal with it. He remeber the looks on the loved ones of who he had killed in the past, they hated him with a passion, flames if fury burned in thier eyes he hated as much as they hated him. He knew that Kairi needed sometime to think about what has happened he under stood completly.

Kairi walked into a resturant for something to eat. Kairi tried think of something other than Sephiroth, like how she was wearing a baby blue Kimono today it was her favorite color, It had no sleves it was short, it stoped above her knees, and it had small splits on both sides of the bottom. when she thought of who bought her the Kimono a frown appeared on her face. The waitress brought her food, the plate was wood and so was the cup. Kairi looked out a small window and saw 3 people that she was diying to see, While Sephiroth was preety much ignoring her Kairi had been thinking.. she was being an idiot. Kairi realized that Sephiroth was hot, but he only knew his name what could be more boring than only talking about one's self and not know the person that your with. Kairi had also been worried about the three as well when Sephiroth was ignoing her as well. honestly she missed the attention, what she was wearing she wouldn't go un noticed by her 3 admires. Kairi told the waitress to hold onto her food until she came back. Kairi ran out the resturant.

"Do you see her?" Leon asked no one impartcular

"I don't know I'm just a runt why are you asking me that?" Tidus asked

"Tidus your not short for your age I told you that just small in age." Leon said

"Well that makes me feel alot better." Tidus said

"It is suppose to but it is the truth so get over it." Sora said

Kairi hugged the three from behind them, "Looking for some one." Kairi said

"A matter a fact we are she is about yeh high and was wearing odd clothes and she is hidious. have you seen her?" Sora asked

Kairi punched him, "I am not ugly I'm much preetier than you." Kairi said

Sora hugged Kairi, "You are right you are not ugly your atrosous." Sora whispered

Kairi playfully kicked him in the knees and walked over to Tidus. The two only stared at each other for a while.

"So." Kairi said

"So." Tidus said

There was a long period of scilence.

"Numb skull." Kairi said runing over to him

"Squirt."Tidus said running to Kairi

_'What a werid relationship.'_ Sora and Leon thought

Leon walked over to Kairi with a naughty smile on his face, "Hello Kairi you are looking mighty fine today, althought I always thought you were beautiful ever since I met you." He said

Kairi blushed, "Why thank you Leon, at least some one complmented me today. I don't want metion any names." Kairi said looking at Tidus and Sora

* * *

This was one long chapter I'm sorry about that I'll make the next one alittle shorter. I hoped you liked. oh and the story's ending preety soon. I bet you couldn't wait until I gave you a warning. 


	17. Breakfast 4 four please

Ha I was Kiding about this story almost ending. I never give my readers a clue to when I'm goint to end the story, when it ends it's always a surprise to all. well thankyou all who reviewed and like I promisse before I'll make this part much shorter.Oh yeah out of curiosity what if this story ended up being more than 30 chapters would you all still read it?

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii?

Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

something, something la la la la. I love witch hunter robin even though I only saw three epsiodes. tra la la la

Sorry about that I was listening to half in pain in my windows media player and I can't get it out of my head.anyways here's the story.

Chapter 18: Breakfast for 4 please 

Kairi hugged Leon, Leon dipped Kairi and kissed her on the lips. Kairi was stunned, she wanted to kiss him back but than she would give him the wrong message and she wouldn't want that. Kairi didn't kiss him back, he eventually let go, she just smiled and touched her lips.

"Nice to see you again too Leon." Kairi whispered

Tidus and Sora were very jelous and glared at Leon.

Tidus smiled his naughty smile again as he saw his oppients buring with fury, "It was a real treat to see you again." He said and kissed her again

Kairi felt her cheeks turn pink so she turned away from the three, "Well don't you guys want to sit down or something." Kairi asked

"We would if there was a place to sit." Sora said

"How about that resturant over there?" Kairi asked pointing to the one she had ran out of.

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi, "That sounds great." He whispered

Kairi couldn't move, she was just didn't know what to do the same thing happened when Leon kissed her twice. Kairi was vey shy when it came to guys and unexperienced. Kairi had looked in the mirror while she stayed in an Inn, her scars on her arms and legs and all over her body were gone. Kairi asked Ketala if she noticed scars on her body or anything before. Ketala said no, and if Kairi did have scars she would have defienatly noticed it. Kairi then asked Sephiroth before she hated him if he notice any scars when he saw her and he said no. that had been nagging her and she wanted to ask Leon the same question. He had known her the shortest amout of time and he was the only one out of the three who didn't know about her mother.

"Leon." Kairi began as the three began walking to the restrunt.

"Back for more?" He asked getting ready to kiss her

"No it's nothing like that. it just I have a question to ask you." Kairi said taking a step back

"Alright go on I am listening." Leon said

"When we first met did I have scares on my face or anything?" Kairi asked

"Well of course you did,but it looks like they have healed a lot. why do you ask." Leon asked

"She questions what you feel for her and what we all feel for her." Sora answered

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked

"I can read minds Kairi. I would have told you sooner but with us being held captive and all I did not have time for that." Sora said

"Kairi why do you question our feeling for you?" Leon asked

"Because I don't see why you three like me so much. I mean I'm not pretty, if I were how come people at school don't notice me." Kairi said

"Kairi not every guy is a like. at school is the wrong place to look for attetion most guys are stuck up and don't think that girls that have one small detail wrong with them are good enough. guys in school are looking for girls in thier fanstays, so don't worry about them. Kairi you are beautiful I can see pass all those scars, if guys at your school can't see that then they aren't worth your time. I am, not these two." Tidus said

"Shut up you runt." Leon and Sora said

"Runt over here is just basically saying that we like you for who are and what you look like we always look pass that." Leon said

"If you listen to your heart I am sure you will be able to understand." Sora said

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, "Don't cry." The three of them said

Kairi hugged the three as best as she could with her small arms, "I'm not crying tears of sadness but tears of joy." Kairi said

"Thankyou. I really needed that." Kairi whispered

"Your wellcome." The three of them said

Kairi wiped away her tears, "Now let's go talk and I bet your all starving." Kairi said

There was scilence then Leon, Tidus and Sora began talking all at once.

"You don't know the half of it, I could eat anything edible." Said Leon

"So many things I would eat. It fills my apotiet just to think about it."said Sora

"I could eat my hand, I thought you would never ever ask. let's go get some grub." said Tidus

Kairi's eye twitched for a second and then she smiled, "Okay than let's get a move on." Kairi said

The four of them walked into the resturant, The waitress took their orders and she handed Kairi her plate back. The three couldn't help but gubble down thier food,when they were done they told Kairi about all they had been through. Kairi's face went from excited to shocked and every other feeling there was.

"Kairi do not tell me you spent three days in this village by yourself." Sora said

"You could say that." Kairi answered as she looked some where else besides the three.

"What do you mean I could say that is there something your not telling-" Sora was cut off

"Me." Leon interrupted Sora

"No me." Tidus said

"You are both wrong, she is not telling **us **something." Sora said

"Alright Kairi spill it." Tidus said

"That is not how you talk to my lady I should pound your head in for talking to her like that." Leon said

"Your lady, Ha, don't make me laugh.She wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last ass hole left." Tidus said

"Come here and say that to me you pompous fool." Leon said

Kairi hit her forehead and shook her head, Sora walked over to her and took her hand. Kairi smiled at him, she followed Sora out of the resturant, the two walked pretty far from the resturant and came to another part of the villiage.Kairi was relived once she was away from the two nosiy boys, she usaully injoyed watching them fight over her; I mean who wouldn't enjoy it,(ME: This isn't fair. she gets to have all the fun.) she had about enough of violence for a day, first with Sephiroth trying to kill her and those two trying to kill each other.

"So tell what is wrong love." He said

"I don't want to talk about it." Kairi said angerliy

"Alright then you do not have to tell me because I already know, Although talking about it-" Sora was cut off

"Oh Sora, Sephiroth tried to kill me and he apologize but I don't know weather to forgive or not." Kairi said as she buried her head in his chest.

_'Wow I am so good.' _Sora thought

Sora stroked her hair, "Do not hold back let out all your anger and frustration until your heart's content" He whispered

"I hate him so much yet I care for him." She said

_'Correction, you cared, very much for him. considerably soon you will care for me.'_ Sora thought jelously

"It is alright some times one's feeling blind your better judgement. it happens." Sora said in a soothing voice

"Has it ever happened to you?" Kairi asked

"Oh yes I remeber it as though it were just a few hours ago." Sora said

_'If you count when you told me you cared for Sephiroth, than yes I have been through it.' _Sora thought

_'When I get a hold of Sephiroth I will kill him. I will show him to miss with Kairi and for winning her over_.' Sora thought angerly

"Sora are you okay it seems you have something on you mind." Kairi asked when she saw Sora steaming with many anime viens all over the place.

'Do not yell at Kairi, DO NOT YELL AT KAIRI. RELAX.ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SSSSSIX, SEven, EIght, Nine,ten. that is better.' Sora thought

"I am fine do not stress. I was just thinking about the memory." Sora said, "How about you are you feeling a lot better?" Sora added

* * *

well I hoped you liked it.

Pssst Thesrazrbladekisses I'll put some fluff in the next chapter.

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii?

Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

SOMETHING SOMETHING, YEAH YEAH, OHH BABY

YEAH, HEY, HEY, BLAH BLAH.

SORRY ABOUT THAT!OPPS, I mean sorry about that. I just love this song. Please be advise that I do stupid things sometimes ask Razerbladekisses she know how stupid I could act.


	18. machuff&fluff and I get a cool power

**I'M BACK! **

**Bored! going to die, he he he I LOVE saying that for some reason.Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, all who reviewed. you've made me sooooooooooooooo happy. Did ya miss me? huh? huh? I know you did, I just know it. sorry for not updating insuch alooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. U guys are probably mad at me, well the truth is that I was having writter's block, since fluff was suppose to be further down in the story. although after many days of thinking eureka I got it. I'm not sure the fluff is that good, but this was all I could think of. X-mas is almost here, which means presents, Presents and more PRESENTS. I hope all your wishes come true and have a great Holiday.with out further a due ladies and gentle men(if any gentle menare reading this that is.here is the long a waited chapter 20. It's an odd chapter title but I like it because I wrote it.**

Chapter 19: Mac huff and fluff and I get a cool power.

Kairi sat next to Sora with her hand trying to find a way to hold his. Sora was completely aware of this, he was just pretending to be looking at the river of truth and death. Kairi was getting extremely frustrated at the fact that her cheeks were getting pinker by the second and each time she would get close to holding his hand she would quickly withdraw.

_'Damn it all' Kairi cursed_

Kairi sighed, she closed her eyes and put her hand by her side. This was just to hard for her, she was just too shy, which was the trait that she hated with a passion and she began to get up.

"Well Sora I really think we should head back." Kairi walked a head

Sora quickly got up and held Kairi's hand in his, "Not yet, is that alright with you?" He said

Kairi smiled that is after she recovered from shock, "It's more than alright with me."

"Thank you." Kairi whispered

"What is the reason you are thankful?" Sora asked

"For stopping you when you did, because..." Kairi got closer to Sora

"Any time my love, or does your heart belong to some one else?" Sora got closer to Kairi

Kairi laughed,"I've made up my mind and you are the keeper to my heart. Sora I love you, not because you're a prince, but because the first time we met there was some thing about you...your eyes, they showed me thatyou have gone through some much. I need some one who can in a way understand me. that some one is you." Kairi said

"I love you just as much. your eyes, and your kindness is what I fell in love with. I would never want any other girl but you." Sora said

Kairi moved in for a kiss just a little but just like before she withdrew. Sora smiled, he knew that if she really wanted this she would learn to get past her fear and so he waited patiently.

Kairi sighed angrily, _"Oh heck with it."_ she thought with a shrug

Without a warning she pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him later on this became a habit. Sora smiled to himself, he always loved it when he was right and he quickly began to kiss her back. Sora's arms found them selves around Kairi's waist, while Kairi's arms were around his neck as she stood on her tipy toes. They embraced each other's bodies very close, they didn't plan on letting go any time soon and they were holding on to each other for their very lives. The emotions that were kept only to themselves were now unleashed as though the key to the treasure in their heartswas just three words, I love you. Such beautiful words could work many wonders between two people and neither took those three words for granted.

* * *

"Do you see them any where?" Tidus asked Leon as he scanned their surroundings 

"Not even the slightest sight of them." Leon answered

_'Damn. where is Sore with Kairi? man when I find him he will... ooh he better run.' Tidus thought_

Leon caught sight of some one that made him freeze, this person was the one who had walked out on him. With that person he saw his mother Ketla, she walked beside him with a smile on her face as they spoke of something Leon couldn't hear. Sephiroth's arm around his mother angered Leon, what made Sephiroth think that he can after so many years touch his mother like that? Leon balled his fist and began walking towards the two.

"Ya know if you hadn't started arguing with me we wouldn't be looking for Kairi right now." Tidus said

He hadn't noticed Leon was no longer next to him, so he was pretty much talking to himself.when he received no answer he turned to find nothing but air next to him. Tidus looked around and finally saw where Leon had gone.

* * *

Without breaking the kiss Sora laid Kairi slowly on the ground. His hands began to explore more than Kairi felt conferable with. Kairi quickly pulled away. 

"Stop Sora. I really don't want to go any further than this." Kairi said

Sora got off her and sat next to her, "Sorry. I forgot about that, it's just I got carried away." He said

"Yeah. well youhave tocontrol yourself.I wouldn't want you to turn into Tidus and Leon." Kairi said

Sora laughed, he blew air on his nails and rubbed them on his shirt.

"Yes we would want that now would we?I willmake sure my hormones don't get out of control." He said

* * *

"Unhand my mother!" Leon demanded 

"Leon calmed down please." His mother said

"Yeah Leon your acting all twisted." Tidus said

"Both of you stay out of this this is between him and I." Leon yelled

"Do not talk to me in that tone young man. I am your mother and I havea right to be involved. now if you would just let me explain." His mother said

Leon's face softened,"I'm sorry." He said

"Leon I don't know if you are aware of this but this is your father. he lost his memory in war that is why he hasn't returned to us. I want you to help me restore his memory. his memory seemed to be taken out of his mind it seems and we must cast a locatingspell." Ketla said

"A sorcerer and a sorceress have gotten past the shield. capture them!" A man yelled as he over hear the two.

mostly male villagers and a few brave womenhad grabbed any weapon, theybegan charging towards the two. Sephiroth pushed Leon, Ketala, and Tidus behind him, he quickly pulled out a sword. Sephiroth was in ready position to fight,when herealized that he was out numbered and he called his horse. the Horse had answered his call, he got on and helped Ketala up. Leon on the other hand called his teradactal,Tidus rode on Leon's pterodactyland with that the four them rode/ flown away.

* * *

"You two there what are doing here." A man called 

Kairi and Sora turned around to see that this man was no regular man, he was a solider. They only pretended that the solider wasn't even there, they started talking until they heard the sound of many metal armors walking closer towards them.

"It's Prince Sora the prisoner who escaped, if he's here this must mean the other two are around her too. Get them!" the solider from before commanded the others.

Kairi and Sora got up as they searched for a way to escape. they were nearly surrounded if they didn't run away quick enough.

Sora took Kairi's hand, "Come with me I know how to escape." Sora said

Kairi was ready to run until she fell to her knees, "I don't think I can." Kairi whispered

Sora looked around him towards the approaching soldiers, "That's okay you don't have to I can do this." Sora assured her

Sora picked her up bridal style and began running. Kairi's head was pulsing the pain inside her was killing her. she kept wondering why she felt this pain, but she just didn't know why. Kairi saw electric balls come towards them from the solider that were trying to

"Sora look out!" Kairi said leaping out Sora's arms

She didn't know why but she stood behind sora, which was where the electic balls were coming from. Kairi leaped in the air and did a triple kick, she sent the electric balls back towards the attackers. Kairi was unharmed but the soldiers weren't so lucky.

_'Whoa! how did... what did I... that was... Uh oh the soldiers are getting back up. Damn them and their armor. gotta run, run away from here.' Kairi thought_

"Wow Kairi that was amazing I didn't know you could do that. why didn't you tell me before?" Sora said as he ran with Kairi

"Because honestly the reason was because I didn't know." Kairi said

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure you always do because than you wouldn't keep reading now would you. write the next part soon, that's a promisejust like the one I made to therazrbladekiss about the fluff.**


	19. Race against time

The Gift of Rain

By: Eygptian Godess Sahara

Chapter 20: Race against time

Kairi and Sora had been running away from the guards for a while now,Kairi had been using her new power but exhaustion was eating away at her and it was eating away at Sora just as much. Both souls were determined to not be captured, one, Sora didn't want Kairi to get hurt and Kairi didn't want to meet Sora's evil uncle. The chase had became unfair since the soilders were ridding on horse while the two were running on foot for their dear lives. It took a few more seconds for the soilders to catch up and surrounded the two. Although they were surrounded they still searched for a way to escape but they soon gave up, seeing as how it was close to impossible for them escape this situation.The soilder from before who was ignored by the two, got off his horse, he walked over to the two with an annoying smile on his face. It was found to be annoying because of the way the soilder strutted with such arrogance that made anyone become argitated with the, who apearently appears to be general.

A smile apearred on the general's face, "Good afternoon prince Sora you seem to have not enjoyed you stay with your uncle Tomoken, no?"

"It's none of your bussiens towards what I choose to like or dislike!" Sora yelled as he thought of a way to escape.

The general enjoyed Sora's out burst and laughed evily, "(cough) Excuse me I had some thing in my throat,"

_'(laughs) Oh yeah that's realllllll believable.' Kairi thought_

"What is so humorus?" The gerneral asked

Kairi bit her lip, "Honestly you really should work on that evil laugh." Kairi said

"hmph, I think my evil laugh is queit alright thank you very much." The gernal said

_'Damn it how am I going to escape this situation?'_ Sora wondered

"Soilders take them away!" The gereral said

_'Hey is that? it is! It's that pompous fool and my beloved beautiful Kairi.'Sora heard Leon's thoughts_

_'We're having alittle problem with the guards, give us a ride will you.' Sora sent a thought wave to Leon_

_'No, well not for you anyway.' Leon thought_

_'Just hurry up you ediot.' Sora sent another thought wave_

With that there was a swoop, Kairi and Sora were gone, as for the soilders they were looking under their feet and every where but the sky for their 'supposively' prisoners.

Leon was gone for a second and then he was sitting infront of Kairi, he kissed her hand, as he looked into her eyes. He saw something, something he never saw before.. he could see that Kairi was interested in him. For a spilt second a hurt expression appeared on his face but it was gone before Kairi noticed it.

Leon put his normal I don't care look on his face, "So the two of you were being attacked by Tomoken's soilder too?" Leon said

"Yes, wait you two had the same fate?" Sora asked

Leon nodded, while he checked on Tidus who was now holding the brittles of the Teradactal and he was doing fine.

Leon put his hands behind his head, "Kairi and Sora what were you two doing most of the morning?" He asked as he began to lay down

Kairi was gettingready to answer them until she felt an unbearable pain in her head, the same pain that she felt when she had fallen to her knees.

"Kairi?" Tidis, Leon and Sora said

The three boys heard an evil laugh,"She can not answer you right at this moment." An all to familiar voice said

The three boys saw King Tomoken on a teradactal which was making it's way towards them, Sora pulled out a cross arrow and amimed it at his uncle

"What did you do to her?" Sora yelled

King tomoken Laughed, "Look below you," He instructed as he complety ignored his question,

once his Peradactal was in front of theirs, Tidus stopped Perious but both perdactals stayed in mid air.

Sora casiously looked down while Tidus and Leon watched King Tomoken very carefully.

Sora looked up at his uncle with confusion but with his cross arrrow tightly, "Yes and what about it." Sora asked

"My dear newphew since we are below the ocean of truth and death.. I could (He grins) make ur beloved jump in." He said

Tidus and Leon gasped, Sora turned over to Tidus and Leon, "He lies, everything that escapes his mouth are nothing but slanders." Sora asured them

"What? Slanders? is that even a word!" Tidus asked

"Yes it is and it means a false statement." Leon answered

"I do not lie, would u like a dimestration?" King Tomoken asked saracastily

Before any one could protest Kairi's eyes pupuil and all turned electric blue, she stood and fell forward. Sora quickly used his telekeiness to pull Kairi, this was a problem because he got shocked. Sora began falling off himself, Tidus quickly had to choose weather to save Kairi or Sora.

"Leon can't you use one of your spells to save Sora." Tidus asked

Without saying a word Leon used a teleportation spell, Tidus made perious catch Kairi as she fell, and in the nick of time she fell onto precious's back.

"Are they okay?" Tidus asked Leon

The two only lie there lifeless, Leon paniced and checked there pulse. Leon turned to Tidus with a worried experssion on his face.

"What? What is it?" Tidus asked impatiently

"They may not be okay if I don't cast a healing spell," Leon began

"I-

Leon was interupted by loud scretches. peradactals were heard from a distance which made Perious go the oppsite way of where King Tomoken was, that wouldn't save them, pretty soon perdactals were coming towards her from all directions except for one direction. Perious took a dive, it seemed she would dive right into the water but at the last minute she turned and flew dangerously close to the water.

"I need my mother for this spell." Leon said

"Where is she?" Tidus asked

"I don't know but we have to find her...for all our sakes." Leon said

Perious was having a tough time trying to lose the perdactals that were chasing her, Tidus and Leon used morning stars to injure then so badly that they just had to land. It hadn't taken them long to find Leon's mother and Sephiroth, they were beinging chased by many soilders.

Leon and Tidus exchanged smiles, "Shall we?" Leon asked

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Tidus said

The two used Moring star bombs to warn them off, as planned they retereated like the coward that they were.

Leon chuckled and nodded his head,"King Tomoken has some army, and he has the nerve to ask why Sora's dad is kicking his butt in war."

"Correction, he has the nerve to ask why Sore's dad is kickin his ass in war." Tidus said

Leon was gone for a second and then reappear infront of Tidus, "Move down runt."

"RUNT!" Tidus yelled, "This runt has been giving the right directions to your bird thing."

Leon didn't say a word, he was busy looking around, _'I have to get to her in time, I have to save them if I don't...'Leon thought_

* * *

ohhhh so sorry but I hear my friend calling g2g, sike nah I'm just playing home slices lol srry I had to get that outta my system. toon in for the next part. srry for taking so long but I had a busy weekend.


	20. Don't make me go back

**The Gift Of Rain**

**By: Egyptian Goddess Sahara**

**Chapter 21: Don't make me go back**

Leon eventually found Sephiroth and Ketla. He had lost them while Tidus was blabbering on about giving the right directions and crap. Perious swooped down and landed gently onto the ground and croutched down so that Leon and Tidus could get off her back. Sephiroth had spotted them, I mean he was smach dab in front of him it would be impossible for him to miss a humongous perdactal, and he pulled the reins of the horse so it would slow down. The horse was not the least bit rebelious towards his masters orders as told he slowed down, walked over to Tidus and Leon and then stopped. Sephiroth got off and then helped Ketla down from the horse.

"So I see you two have made it past the soilders," Sephiroth said

"Do not talk to me like I am your friend because I'm not." Leon snapped

"Leon," Ketla scolded her son "Respect your father after all it is not his fault that he lost his memory, right my beloved?" Ketla asked Sephiroth

Sephiroth nodded, "I believe so."

"I shall respect him for your sake mother but you can not make me love him." Leon said coldly

"If I can interupt, we need to take care of Kairi and Sora now." Tidus reminded Leon

Leon glared at Sephiroth, "I was going to metion that until **some one** wanted to start a poor excuse for a conversation."

"What's wrong with Kairi and Sora?" Ketala asked

"I think Kairi is under a trace and Sora had gotten shocked." Tidus answered

Ketala thought for a moment, "It seems like we need a healing spell and trance breaker."Ketala said

Ketla and Leon joined hands chanted the healing spell for Sora. Kairi on the other hand was alittle harder to get her out of that trace than healing Sora had been.

"What happened?" Sora asked as he woke up.

"Don't you remeber Sora?" Tidus asked

"Hmmm, yeah I think so. I remeber that Kairi had fallen,"Sora began, his eyes widened "**Kairi **where is she?"He asked

"She's fine, relax, she's just resting." Leon said

"I think we should get going before-" Sephiroth began

"Before we find you?" A voice interrupted

Soilders from all direction surrounded all of them and in the middle stood king Tomoken.

"You sliped away from us before but that's not going to happen again. is it my soilders?" King Tomoken said

The soilders nodded or said thier replies. Before any of the six of them tried to escape or relaize that there was no point in trying in the first place, they were sent well on thier way to king Tomoken's castle. Chained up tighly and cleverly linked together the six of them sat upon a wagon. Just like the dungeon Sora, Tidus and Leon were in before the chains electricfied everyone including the one's who didn't even have the ablity to use magic. The situtation was unescapable so everyone gave up. It was a long while before the six of them arrived at King Tomoken's castle, most of them had fallen asleep on thier way there, of corse Kairi couldn't wake up because she hadn't woken up since she was under the trance of King Tomoken.The six of them were taken to one big room in the dugeon until King Varuke(tomoken's brother) sign a treating or surrenders. All that was for certin was that neither of them would die, Tomoken was smart enough to figure that if he killed his prisoner there was no deal. What was not certin was how bad Tomoken would treat them, he could torure them and depending on the torcure it was worse than death.Kairi after a few hours had finally woken up. She was surprised to be chained to a wall in a wet and cold dugeon. She looked around her the bewilderment as to where she was didn't even allow her to form the words to ask at first.

"Where am I?" She finally asked

"In king Tomoken's dugeon."Tidus answered

"Wh-what is going to happen to us?" Kairi asked alarmed

"Neither of us really know. He might kill me and toucer you all until he gets something out of you all." Leon said

"I would be willing to risk my life to send Tidus and you back home." Sora said

"I would as well."Leon added

"Even I would risk my life for you two."Ketla said

"But why would you all do something like that?" Kairi asked

"It's the true meaning of friendship and our love for you both."Leon said

"I brought you into this messed up world and it's best if I took you back." Sora said

Kairi began to cry, "But I don't want to leave any of you. I don't want to return to my world, where I have to face my abuse mother, where I feel constanly rejected by all who are around and where I just don't feel loved."

Ketala,Leon, and Sora didn't want to send Kairi back to such a hurtful place, but they didn't want her to suffer the same fate as them.They care so much for her to let anything happen to her they just wouldn't be able to forgive themselves for hurting her.No matter how much Kairi pleaded to stay they sent her back to her world. It hurt to see her leave, to wonder when they would see Kairi and Tidus again, they had made such a better way to look at the world at Oiea.Ketala, Leon, Sora and Sephiroth cried as they saw the two slowly disappear before thier eyes. Although the dugeon was hurting them with electric charges the pain was worth it, knowing that they would be safe was soothing to thier pain.Ketala, Leon and Sora were hurt so bad that it would take them a very long time before they would recover and be abel to use thier magic to escape themselves.

Hopefully the four of them would be able to escape before anything seriously bad happened to them.Kairi and Tidus were woken up by Tidus's parents, they were back from an outing. The couple smiled they didn't expected that the two spent an evening of pleasure, they knew that the two were like brother and sister. Kairi and Tidus were at Tidus's house, they relaized that it was the same day that Sora had taken to Oiea. They thought it was a dream until they found odd objects next to where they lied, Tidus's parent hadn't noticed them because it had appeared right after they had left. Tidus had a sword, in graved in the blade was a message, it took him a whiel to read what it said. It read: _**Whenever you want to fight a battle with Leon and me just use this to fight by our side.**_ Tidus could imagine what Leon and Sora would do to him next, probably call him runt or something of that sort, he hoped that they were alive. Kairi had recieved a music box, it was baby blue with golden hinges. Inside the music box was a beautiful couple dancing to the wouderful meoldy. There was a note inside which she egarily read. The last line repeated over and over again in her head. _**I love you.** **Just wait for me and one day I'll save you from your mother.**_ Even though Kairi was beaten that night for being late Kairi didn't care. Do you know why? because she was happier than she had ever felt in her life. She had her prince, prince Sora and that's all she needed.She hoped that Sora would keep the promisse he made to her and that the promisse would be fullfilled soon. All that Kairi had to do was wait a bit longer before all was like it should and she could live with that, as long as that day came. Sometimes good thing come in time when you least expect them.Live your life and believe in good things and you'll come to realize that life is better than you think.Tidus and Kairi will not never forget thier friends. Thier experience in Oiea changed thier lives.

* * *

Well I'm so sorry for making this ending so short but I have to start the sqauel. But I have to do some editing to this story first.I know you guys want a sqauel right? I mean you have to find out what happens to Kairi, Sora, Tidus, Leon, Ketala and Spehiroth. I'll admit that this was a beautiful story not because I wrote it but because I think I captured what life is really about. pain, love, friendship and taking chances that's all everyone needs. 


End file.
